Love Really Does Last Forever
by ticklemeElmo667
Summary: Nathan is the guy player of the school, Haley is the girl. Both are looking for that special someone. Will they find it in each other? NH BL PJ COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Nathan Scott woke up in his bed, his arm around some girl. He didn't even know her name. The party last night was at Tim Smith's house. He did what he usually did, walked in, found the girl of the night, made small talk with her, took her upstairs, and left before she could wake up. Last night was no different. Sure, the blonde girl sleeping next to him was pretty, she still wasn't 'her.' She was too tall for her head to fit comfortably on his shoulder, his arm didn't fit around her waist right, and her curves didn't match with his body. This wasdefinitely not 'her'. Nathan slipped away from her, put his clothes on and left.

Haley James woke up to the sound of a hair dryer blasting fromthe bathroom. She groaned and rolled over just as her best friend Brooke Davis stepped out of the bathroom.

"Morning sleepy head. You were out later that usual last night. Was this guy anything special?" Brooke said.They heard Peyton laugh from across the room. Peyton was Haley and Brooke's other best friend.

"No, he just took longer than usual, that's all." Haley laughed at the memory. They all did.

"So what are we doing today?"Peyton asked sitting up.

"I don't know.Do you just want to walk around and like, talk?" Haley suggested.

"Sure, good day for boy hunting anyway." Brooke joked.

"What about Lucas?" Haley played along.

"Hey, I can look, can't I?" Brooke defended. Brooke and Lucas Scott had been going out for a month now. A record for Brooke. They were walking down the streets of Tree Hill, North Carolina when they passed the River Court.

"Hey, there's Jake, Lucas and Nathan." Peyton pointed out.

"Broody!" Brooke cried as she broke into a run. She flew into his arms and showered him with kisses.

"Hey Brooke," Lucas said in between kisses.

"Hey Jake!" Peyton called walking over.She hugged him and started talking about the night before.Haley looked away over to the other guy playing basketball.

"Hey Nate, how's it going?" she asked.

"Good,you?" he replied casually.

"Good," Haley paused for a moment, watching him shoot the ball into the air and swish into the hoop. A small smile of satisfaction spread across his face, "Hey Nathan?" Haley asked, an idea popping into her head.

"Yeah?" Nathan dribbled the ball, waiting for her answer.

"Do you think you could teach me how to play basketball?" Haley asked. She really didn't care about how to shoot a ball through a hoop, but she felt the sudden urge for her skin to be against his.

"Sure, come here." Nathan said. She walked over and stood next to him. He slipped behind her as she took the ball in her hands.He placed his hands on her hips and spoke softly into her ear.

"Okay, relax your hips, aim the ball for the backboard, and just shoot." he whispered. Haley felt a tingle go up her spine as she felt his hand on her hips and his breath on her neck. She couldn't help but notice that her back side fit rather well into his front. She shot the ball, not caring if it went in or not. It did.

"Oh!Wow," Haley said, snapping out of her thoughts. She turned to look at Nathan, he had a smirk on his face.

"That was good! Nice job. You know, we could use you on the team." Nathan joked.

"No thanks, I like to _watch_ guys get all sweaty, not do it with them." Haley laughed.

Nathan realized that as she was standing about four inches away from him, she was the perfect hight for her head to rest perfectly on his shoulder and that the curves in her back, fit his body.


	2. Realizing

"Guys, we _need_ to talk! This is really important." Haley whined into her cell phone. She was on her way to picking up Brooke and Peyton to go shopping. None of them really needed to go shopping but there was something on Haley's mind that she needed her best friends to comment on.

"Haley, we already told you, that Marc Jacobs dress looks stunning on you and if you take it back we won't forgive you." Brooke stated as if the fact was coming out of a text book.

"Well, then you'll be happy to know that that isn't what it's about at all. Hang on, I'm here." Haley stepped out of her car and let herself into Brooke's house. She found Brooke on her way down stairs. They hopped into the car and started driving to Peyton's.

"So…Are you going to tell me, now?" Brooke asked for the third time.

"I've told you a million times! I'm not saying anything until Peyton's here. And stop asking or I'll just ask Peyton and you won't be able to find out at all!" Haley argued. That shut Brooke up.

They were half way to the mall before Haley decided to be nice and finally tell them.

"Okay, fine. I think I might like Nathan." Haley spit out. She had no idea what they were going to say to this and by the looks on their faces, she didn't want to know.

"Nathan Scott?" Peyton finally asked after three full minutes of contemplating.

"The one and only," Haley answered.

"Wow, wait, how much? Like 'Oh my God he would be a blast to hook up with,' or 'Oh my God I think I might be falling for this guy', even though you don't really know him all that well, yet." Brooke asked. When Haley didn't answer, understanding showed on her best friend's faces.

"Shit." Haley said. She buried her face in her hands. Brooke and Peyton shared a glance before replying.

"Hales, I think that's great! I mean he's absolutely gorgeous, he can be really, really sweet, Hales, I think it's perfect!" Peyton cried.

"Yeah! Oh my god. I can't believe we didn't see it before. Don't think you're little glances at each other the other night went unnoticed. I totally saw them." Brooke said.

"Great, so what are we going to do now?" Haley asked, thinking their conversation about Nathan was over. Brooke and Peyton had different ideas.

"We are taking you shopping for your first date with Nathan Scott!" Brooke screamed.

"What! I don't have a date with him!" Haley protested refusing to get back into the car.

"Not yet." Peyton said pulling out her cell phone. They had a party to plan!


	3. Realizing Part II

"Nathan, what are you doing?" Lucas snapped at his brother. His head wasn't in the game and it was starting to tick him off.

"What?" Nathan asked as if nothing was happening. Jake and Tim stopped fighting over the ball and jogged over to them.

"What are you doing? This has to be the first time that I'm kicking you ass by more then ten points! This is so unlike you." Lucas informed Nathan.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Nathan replied. Lucas didn't like where this was going. He had to take a more direct approach.

"Who's the girl?" Lucas grabbed the ball from Jake and shot it perfectly through the hoop.

"What are you talking about, man?" Nathan was starting to get mad. Only because Lucas was right on target.

"That's the only thing that's ever gotten you so twisted. Who is she?" Lucas dribbled impatiently. Nathan sighed. The only person he wanted to talk about this was Lucas. He looked around at Tim and Jake who were eagerly waiting for Nathan's answer. There was no way he was getting out of this one.

"I don't know what it is yet, but, I think I might have something for Haley." Nathan looked away, dreading their response.

"Finally!" They all cheered.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan questioned.

"Dude, you've totally been checking her out for the past few weeks. We can totally tell and so can she so why don't you do us all a favor and just tell her you like her." Jake suggested. The other's agreed.

"I don't know," Nathan said. He shot the ball, it went in perfectly. "What if she doesn't feel the same?"

"There's only one way to find out." Lucas pointed out. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and pressed speed dial one for his girlfriend.

_Hello?_ Brooke answered her phone.

_Hey Cheery, I need to ask you a favor. _Lucas said.

_Hey Broody! I was actually just about to call you. What's up?_ Brooke already knew what was up. She was just about to ask Lucas the same thing.

_Nathan and Haley, we have to get them together. _Lucas had walked far enough away from the rest of the guys to talk with out being heard. _He likes her but doesn't know if she feels the same way and you know how he is with his reputation._

_Yeah, only too well, how about a party? We'll get them totally wasted and then they won't have a choice! _Brooke suggested.

_Yeah, that sounds great. _Lucas replied ready to hang up.

_Great, call you with details._ And with that, Brooke hung up.

"Who was that?" Haley asked.

"Lucas, he wants to have a party." Brooke said as if it happened every day. Come to think of it, it really did!

"Okay, where?" Haley really sounded interested.

"My house, of course, we'll just do the usual. How about Friday?" Brooke was dragging them into a Bebe store to pick out outfits.

"Sure, so I take it we're shopping for that now." Peyton laughed.

"Of course!" Brooke cried. Haley smiled to herself. Maybe this was her chance to finally get with Nathan. And not just for the night.


	4. Saving

"So, what do you think?" Haley asked stepping out of the bathroom. Brooke and Peyton gasped.

"Tutor girl, you look bitchin!" Brooke cried.

"Yeah, I kind of do, don't I?" Haley laughed.

"All right! Let's get this show on the road." Peyton grabbed her car keys and the all raced down the stairs.

"This is crazy." Nathan said for the third time that night.

"What is?" Tim asked for the third time that night.

"That I'm nervous to go to a party! This definitely has never happened before." Nathan explained for the third time that night.

"You guys have had this conversation three times already! Can't you just relax and get in the car?" Jake complained. Nathan sighed and followed them.

The party was huge, just like it always was when Brooke threw it. There were people everywhere. Peyton, Brooke and Haley were watching some people trying to start a break dancing contest in the middle of the basement living room. Every once and a while, Haley would glance around in hope of seeing Nathan. Nothing.

"Where do you thing they could be?" Peyton asked.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Haley replied. Brooke just laughed and pulled them to the front door.

"It's like she can sense when Lucas is with in ten feet." Peyton whispered to Haley. They laughed behind Brooke's back.

"Broody! I missed you." Brooke kissed Lucas.

"It's been like an hour, Brooke." Lucas joked.

"I know, and it's been too long." Brooke complained. Following Lucas was Jake and Tim. But, where was Nathan? Haley's heart dropped when she didn't see him behind Tim.

"He's coming," Lucas whispered in her ear as he hugged her.

"Thanks," Haley whispered back. She decided she needed a drink and went over to the makeshift bar in the kitchen.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked.

"Um…how about a Cosmo." Haley said. Before she got her drink, an extremely hot guy sat down beside her and paid for her drink.

"Hey, I'm Tyler." The guy said.

"Haley," she answered.

"Haley, I like it." Tyler stated.

"I'm glad." Haley laughed. She looked around in search of Nathan, when she didn't see him, she decided he probably found another girl. Her heart did a little flip at the thought but she pushed it away when she felt Tyler's hand on hers.

"So, do you want to get out of here?" Tyler stood up, not letting go of her hand.

"Actually, I'm meeting someone soon." Haley refused. Tyler wasn't letting go of her hand.

"I don't see him anywhere," Tyler protested. Haley felt him wrap his arm around her wait and start to pull her over to the stairs. No, there was no way she was going to sleep with this guy on the night she was supposed to get together with Nathan.

"No, really. I'm already taken!" Haley cried.

"I know, and I'm taking you." Tyler was really starting to scare her.

"No! Let go of me!" Haley screamed trying to wrench her hand out of his grasp. He just gripped tighter.

"Don't make a scene, my love." Tyler whispered.

"Stop! Let go!" Haley screamed, "I'm not fucking single!"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Unless he already knows." a voice said from behind them. Haley's heart skipped a beat.

"Nathan," Haley breathed. He shoved Tyler into the wall and landed a very strong punch into his jaw.

"You _ever_ touch her again, I will tear you apart. And I mean that literally." Nathan yelled. Tyler pushed past him and stalked out of the house.

"I'll see you soon." He said to Haley before leaving.

"Damn it." Haley stomped her foot and made her way to the bathroom with Nathan following.

"You okay?" He asked once they were in the bathroom and they could hear each other over the music and people.

"Yeah, just a little shaken." Haley assured him. They sat silently next to each other for a while.

"Thanks for that out there." Haley broke the silence.

"Any time." Nathan smiled down at her. He couldn't stop marveling at how beautiful she was.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Haley asked. The look on Nathan's face made Haley feel the need to explain, "No, I mean like will you take me home?" Nathan relaxed.

"Yeah, sure." He took her hand and pulled her up with him.

They walked home in most silence until they got to Haley's door.

"Thanks again, for everything." Haley started.

"Don't mention it."

"Yeah," Haley looked up into his piercing blue eyes. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"I'll see you later." Nathan said turning away.

"Nathan," Haley called after him, "Call me later,"

"Count on it." She stood there and watched him turn the corner before she went inside. All she wanted right now was some sleep. But she couldn't get the tingling in her cheek to stop.


	5. The Aftermath

"So, you and Nathan left in a rush last night, what happened?" Brooke asked subtly.

"You didn't hear?" Haley asked in surprise. She thought most of the people at the party saw what happened. Peyton and Brooke shook their heads.

"Start talking," Brooke said cautiously. She knew when to back off.

"Well, I was getting a drink and this guy came up and I guess he thought I was putting the moves on him. And, any other night I totally would have been. I mean you should have seen this guy! Totally gorgeous. Anyway, he started asking to take me upstairs and I told him that I was waiting for Nathan. He didn't think that mattered and he kept yanking me up stairs! He didn't stop even when I told him I wasn't single. So, then Nathan came to my rescue and it was totally adorable and then he walked me home." Haley said all in one breath.

"Wow, tough night for you!" Peyton exclaimed.

"Yeah, but did anything happen with Nathan?" Brooke wasn't backing down off this.

"Um, if you consider kissing me on the cheek anything happening." Haley tried. Brooke's face let up.

"Oh my god! You know he totally wants to get with you and not just in your pants!" Brooke screamed jumping up on the bed.

"How does that mean he wants to be with me?" Haley questioned.

"Because he wants to make you comfortable, duh!" Peyton filled in. They went on like that for another hour before Peyton had to leave to go take Jenny from Jake's parents.

"Wow, you and Nathan Scott. This is so great. It's all coming together." Brooke contemplated.

"Yeah," Haley breathed. Just then, her cell phone rang.

_Hello?_ Haley asked even though she had a pretty good idea about who it was.


	6. The Date Part I

_Hales? Hey it's Lucas._ Lucas said. He walked out of the Café just in time to miss being called by Deb to clean more tables.

_Oh, what's up?_ Haley asked, clearly disappointed.

_Nothing, I was just wondering if Brooke was with you because she isn't answering her phone…_ Lucas trailed off hoping Haley was catching his drift.

_Yeah, she's right here._ Haley sighed and handed the phone over to Brooke. Brooke gave her a questioning look but put the phone to her ear anyway.

_Hello?_ She asked.

_Hey Cheery, what's up with your phone?_ Lucas asked.

_Oh, hey Luke! Oh, yeah, my phone has been freaking out lately. I took it to T-mobile this morning to get it fixed. Remind me to change to Cingular at the end of the year._ Brooke said turning away from Haley. She could see how disappointed Haley was at seeing that it wasn't Nathan.

_Right, _Lucas agreed,_ Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight. There's this fancy restaurant down town that just opened and I was wondering if you wanted to check it out._

_Oh, I definitely want to check it out. But I don't want Haley to be alone tonight, after what happened last night; I just don't think it would be the best idea right now. _Brooke sighed. Since when did she turn down a fancy restaurant and Lucas Scott in a tux?

_So we'll bring her with us. I can think of someone who would like to go with her, if you know what I mean._ Lucas laughed. Brooke agreed and they planned to have Lucas and Nathan pick them up at seven thirty.

"What was that about?"Haley asked when Brooke handed her phone back.

"Lucas wants to take us out to dinner tonight." Brooke said.

"Us or you?" Haley asked.

"Us, oh, and Nathan is coming to." Brooke added.

"Well they why are we still here and not at the mall!" Haley jumped up and ran out of her house with Brooke in tow. They spent the next two hours in the dressing room of BCBG.

"Haley, come on! You have to pick one sometime." Brooke called from the other side of the curtain.

"Okay, okay. Just because you already have your perfect dress, doesn't mean I do." Haley called back. Five minutes later, Haley stepped out in a burgundy cocktail dress with frills all over the place. They all made disgusted looks and pushed Haley back in.

"Okay, what about this one?" Haley asked. She stepped out and did a twirl.

"Wow," was all Brooke could say. She looked over at Marie who was helping them with the dresses and she nodded fiercely.

"That's the one." She said in her fake French accent. The dress was black and flowed all the way down to her feet. It was low cut in the front accentuating Haley's bust and laced up the back. When she walked, the slits in the side gave anyone who was watching a glimpse of the glowing tan skin on her legs. The dress clung to her curves making her look like she just stepped off the runway.

"Nathan won't know what to do with himself." Brooke breathed not taking her eyes off Haley.

Two hours later, they had gotten manicures and pedicures. Haley was marveling at how good her newly painted nail looked against the black of her strappy heals she bought to go with her dress when her phone rang.

_Hello?_ She asked. Even she noticed the completely happy twinkle in her voice as she answered.

_Hey Haley, it's Nathan._

_Hey Nate! What's up?_ Haley gave Brooke a thumbs up and turned away.

_Nothing I just wanted to make sure you knew about our date thing tonight._

_Of course! So this is a date to you?_ Haley loved playing with guy's minds.

_Um…well…I thought… _Nathan stumbled.

_Don't worry, it is to me to. _Haley reassured him. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and smiled. Nathan couldn't wait until he saw Haley smiling up at him. Until he was marveling at how well they fit together, until he was looking down into her big brown eyes……. All he had to do was wait five more hours……

**Bet you all thought it was going to be Nathan on the phone, didn't you! Lol. Anyway, the thing with Brooke's phone was just a little way for me to vent on how much I totally hate T-Mobile. I leave for camp on Wednesday and I won't be able to update for a whole month! How ever will you live with out me? But I'll try to give update as much as I can until then. Love the reviews, keep em coming!**

**Emily**


	7. The Date Part II

"What is taking them so long?" Lucas asked. Lucas and Nathan were sitting on the couch at Brooke's house, waiting for her and Haley to come down so they could go to dinner.

"I don't know, but I'm starting to get really hungry." Nathan complained.

"Just one more minute!" Brooke called from over the balcony. Lucas and Nathan rolled their eyes.

"Their meaning of a minute and ours are two very different things." Nathan commented. They heard stomping and a shriek of giggles before Haley stumbled to the top of the stairs in her bathrobe.

"Sorry! Just one more second," she ran back into the room and started the hairdryer. Half an hour later, Brooke was zipping up Haley's dress and they were marveling at how good they looked. When they started down the stairs, they burst into giggles. Lucas and Nathan had found the PS2 and a basketball game and were yelling at each other over who had won.

"Guys, guys! Calm down, can we just go? Jeez, what took you so long?" Brooke joked as she took Lucas by the hand and pulled him out the door.

"Wow," Nathan breathed. Haley did a twirl and giggled.

"Thanks," she slipped her arm threw his and they were off.

"Scott," Lucas said to the receptionist at the restaurant. He was a short fat man with long black hair that was slicked all the way to one side.

"Wait, you Scott Lucas and Scott Nathan?" the man asked in his fake accent.

"Um, yes." Nathan said bashfully.

"Oh, you get specialty seating for Scotts. I regular game watcher. You good," the man drawled.

"Ah, thanks." Lucas said. The man smiled a huge toothy smile and left them alone.

"So, Scott Lucas and Scott Nathan, what will you be having tonight?" Brooke joked. They all burst out laughing.

The rest of the night, Nathan and Haley kept stealing glances at each other and flirting uncontrollably. Brooke couldn't take it anymore.

"So, when's the wedding?" she said.

"Huh?" Haley asked looking away from Nathan.

"I asked when the wedding was because there's no way you guys aren't spending the rest of your lives together." Brooke said with a straight face. Haley and Nathan rolled their eyes and returned to their conversation. Brooke decided to give it a rest until they had ordered their food and decided to make a more subtle approach. Subtle for Brooke, that is.

"Hey Hales, can I see you in the bathroom for a sec?" Brooke stood up holding her hand out for Haley to take. Haley sighed but agreed.

"What is it?" Haley asked when they were in the bathroom.

"This is driving me mad!" Brooke started pacing, "You guys are so freaking hot for each other and neither of you want to make a move." Brooke stated matter-of-factly.

"Brooke, this is the first guy that I really want to get to know. I don't just want to get to know him enough to know what he's like in bed but what he's like out of it." Haley explained.

"I totally understand that. I mean I can tell just by the way you guys look at each other. It's just that you guys should totally be like making out in a corner by now." Brooke said under her breath, regretting it as soon as Haley glared at her.

"I just don't want to mess this up. This is the first time I've ever really cared, you know?" Haley looked down at her perfectly manicured toes and smiled at how great they looked against her black shoes.

"Oh Hales," Brooke enveloped Haley into a hug and rocked her back and forth.

Meanwhile, back at the table…

Lucas and Nathan were sitting by themselves staring at each other awkwardly.

"So," Nathan tried. Lucas looked up.

"Dude, I know you like her, I know Brooke knows you like her, I know Haley knows you like her and I know you know you like her, so why don't you just save us all the agony of having to see you guys flirt with a passion and just get it on already." Lucas said.

"Luke, I just want to take it slow. I don't want to drive her away, you know?" Nathan explained.

"Yeah, I just think you guys are more than perfect for each other."

"I know, I think we are to. I mean she fits perfectly. It's so weird though, I just don't want to do anything to mess this up."

"…but that shot he took, that was mad." Lucas pretended they had been talking about some pointless basketball other than some sentimental conversation. Nathan was quick to catch on.

"Sorry," Brooke whispered into Lucas's ear.

After dinner, Lucas offered to take Brooke home, who had gotten pretty wasted.

"See you guys later," He called from the car. Haley and Nathan waved.

"So, I guess we're walking," Nathan turned and started walking away.

"Shit," Haley commented under her breath.

"What is it?" Nathan spun around to face her.

"I can't walk in these shoes." Nathan burst out laughing causing Haley to giggle.

"You're joking right?" Nathan laughed.

"I wish I was. Let's just go, I'll take them off." Haley reached bent over in front of Nathan, giving him a pretty good view of her ass. He's a guy, of course he was staring!

"No, I'll carry you." Nathan suggested. Haley spun around with a surprised look on her face.

"What?" Haley was confused. She couldn't wait to feel his warm skin against hers and to feel close to him, it's all she wanted to do all night.

"I'll carry you," Nathan repeated.

"Uh, Okay." Nathan walked slowly to her and swept her up. He was surprised again at how well her head could rest on his shoulder and how her hips didn't poke him in the side the way it did with most girls. She was like a feather in his arms. The way home went by faster then they both hoped it would. Nathan was reluctant to set her down when they got to her doorstep and Haley was sad to let go.

"Thanks, Nate." Haley slipped the shoes back on.

"No problem."

"And for dinner, I had a really good time." Haley continued, not ready for him to leave. She didn't think she ever would be.

"Yeah, so did I."

"Yeah," Haley whispered. She looked into his eyes and saw a small twinkle. Her heart nearly leapt out of her thought when he brushed a stray hair out of her eyes. Haley laughed and looked down. Nathan took her chin in his hands and leaned down to kiss her. The kiss was gentle and not very long, but it was full of such longing and emotion, neither wanted it to end. By the look in their eyes, they both noticed that their lips were still touching in their hearts if not literally. Haley brought her lips to Nathan's again but with more force this time. He slid his hands around her tiny frame and rested on the small of her back. Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. When they pulled away, both were breathing hard.

"Does this mean…" Haley trailed off, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Yeah, I think it does." Nathan answered before bringing his lips back to hers.

**Yay! Another chapter done. Thanks so much for all the reviews I love every single one of them. This might be the last update before I leave so I'm super sorry about that. I just finished reading the latest update of another series of stories that were so good! Here's the stories and the summaries if you guys want. Their all total Naley's but I really really liked them:**

**Letting Go of Holding On:**

Main couple: Nathan and Haley. Haley moves to New York at the age of 13 and returns three years later a changed person. Can Nathan help her forget her past? COMPLETE WITH EPILOGUE

**Holding On to Letting Go**

Nathan & Haley. This is the sequel to Letting Go Of Holding On. A complication with someone from Haley's past forces her to reevaluate her decision. COMPLETE

**The Art of Letting Go**

NathanHaley. Sequel to Holding on to Letting Go. After finally letting go of the past, a new problem arises. Will Haley's insecurities make her lose what she's taken so long to get back?

**Anyway, their sooooooo good! Thanks again for all the great reviews guys!**

**Emily**


	8. Author's Note

Sorry if you thought this was a chapter but I just had to get this out. Does anyone know what's going on with all the BRATHAN stuff? I was looking for another Naley story to start and all I could find was Brooke and Nathan! I'm sorry if you're a BRATHAN fan but this is driving me crazy. These are how the couples are supposed to be:

JAKE AND PEYTON (and Jenny…but whatever)

BROOKE AND LUCAS (sure Peyton and Lucas were cute but she's not Brooke!)

And the most important: HALEY AND NATHAN (no Lucas and Haley, no Nathan and Brooke, no Nathan and Peyton and definitely no Haley and Jake.)

That's how it's supposed to be!


	9. First Day With You

"So, are you ever going to tell me what happened last night?" Brooke and Haley were lounging on Haley's bed looking at magazines. After Nathan left, Haley had called Brooke to come over but Brooke was too wasted but promised to come over first thing the next morning.

"God, I thought you would never ask!" Haley shot up and tucked her legs under her.

"I thought you would never tell!" Brooke countered.

"Anyway, after you guys left, Nathan offered to walk me home. So we started walking and I was like 'shit, I can't walk in these shoes!'" Haley paused for the suspense to rise.

"Good for you, Hales. No guy is worth a pair of shoes like the ones you were wearing last night." Brooke interrupted.

"Thanks, so anyway, he carried me home…" Haley tried to continue but Brooke interrupted again.

"Wait, did you say he _carried_ you home?" Brooke cried. Haley nodded her head and gave Brooke a look that said _is that a problem?_

"So…" Haley wanted an explanation.

"Nothing, I just need to have Lucas take some lessons from Nathan, continue." Brooke pushed on. Haley laughed but did what she was told.

"…and then he kissed me and then I kissed him and then we kissed each other." Haley finished. Just remembering the feeling she got when Nathan's soft lips were caressing hers was enough to make her knees week.

"Wow, that's so cute!" Brooke cried.

"Hey guys!" Peyton ran into Haley's room. She was out of breath and had to hold onto the door frame to keep from falling over.

"Hey Peyt, what's wrong?" Brooke asked going over to the blonde.

"Nothing, I just ran all the way over here. I heard about last night from Lucas who heard from Nathan! Hales, that's so great. I always knew you guys would end up together." Peyton hugged her and collapsed down on the bed.

"Yeah, thanks. I just don't know how everyone at school is going to react. I mean me and Nathan? Don't you think it's kind of like, odd?" Haley questioned. She had some feeling that things weren't going to be the same when she was with Nathan. She was used to making out with any guys she wanted and doing what ever she wanted when she wanted. Now, things were going to be different, very different.

The rest of the weekend went by with almost no happenings. Haley and Nathan talked a few times and went to a movie Saturday night, but other then that, it was pretty relaxed. Haley dressed carefully on Monday morning. Brooke was supposed to pick her up in a half an hour and she still wasn't even dressed. Finally, chose a low cut three quarter black shirt and a flippy teal skirt that went down to mid thigh. She blew dry her hair and applied her usual amount of make up and was ready to go after a breakfast of a strawberry pop tart.

"Hey sexy, love the outfit!" Brooke exclaimed as she pulled into Haley's drive way.

"You should know, you were there when I bought it." Haley replied.

"Just like everything else you own." Peyton, Jake and Lucas were waiting for them when Brooke pulled into her usual spot.

"Hey guys!" they called.

"Hey, nice outfit Hales." Peyton pointed out.

"I know, I was there when she bought it." Brooke cut in. Haley and Peyton rolled their eyes, linked arms with Brooke and walked into the school leaving Lucas and Nathan to wait for Nathan. Wait, where was Nathan? Haley stopped and turned around at the sound of some one honking at them. Nathan stepped out of his brand new black mustang and walked over to Lucas and Jake.

"New car?" Jake asked.

"What? Oh yeah, I guess Dan's still trying to bribe me into moving back home. I wish he would just give it up but if it means getting a new car every week, I think I can live with that." Nathan said.

"Hey Nate!" Brooke called skipping over to the guys. Haley and Peyton walked slowly behind her.

"Brooke," Nathan greeted, "Hey Hales." Nathan walked slowly over to Haley, who stopped walking with Peyton and waited for him.

"Hey yourself." Haley mumbled. He had slipped his hands around her and was leaning in for a good morning kiss which Haley was more then ready for.

"I bet your regretting getting them together now aren't you." Lucas commented at Brooke's disgusted face.

"Yeah, okay, guys! Enough PDA!" Brooke pulled Haley away from Nathan getting angry glares from both of them.

"But Brooke you're the one who…" Haley started but was cut off by the bell.

"It's okay, I'll kiss you later." Nathan whispered in her ear. He kissed the top of her head before going off to first period with Peyton and Lucas.

"Brooke!" Haley whined. This was her least favorite part of the day. This was the part when Brooke and Jake dragged her off to World Studies.

"So, Hales, ready to get hit on by Mr. Rizatto?" Jake asked pushing Haley threw the door.

"No and probably never will be." Haley mumbled under her breath.

"Good morning class, Mrs. James." Mr. Rizatto said looking down at Haley from under his bug eye glasses.

"Good morning, Mr. Rizatto." Haley grumbled.

"Why do I let you drag me through his class?" Haley cried as soon as they were out of ear shot of Mr. Rizatto.

"Because I love watching you turn tomato red because Mr. Rizatto is looking down your shirt." Brooke replied.

"Perv." Haley commented.

"You're just jealous."

"Oh yeah, right. See you third." Haley and Brooke separated and Haley went off to math. _Finally,_ Haley thought, _a class that actually makes sense!_

By lunch, Haley was exhausted. For some reason, all she could think about was Nathan and it made her use extra energy to actually focus on school work. She slid into her regular place at the lunch table next to Lucas and let her head fall onto the table.

"You okay, Hales?" Lucas asked rubbing her back. Haley groaned but didn't move.

"Are you Haley James?" a girl's voice said from behind her.

"Yeah, why?" Haley replied sitting up.

"Well, we heard you were going out with Nathan Scott. We just wanted to congratulate you." The girl handed Haley a batch of home baked muffins, smiled, and left them alone. Haley raised her eye brows. There was one muffin above all the others and Haley reached for it ready to get something into her already grumbling stomach.

"Hey baby," Nathan said slipping up behind her and kissing the weak spot on her neck.

"Hey," Haley spun around. Her head felt like it was going to fall off.

"Hales?" Nathan asked concerned something was wrong.

"Wow, make the room stop moving." Haley was spinning, no the room was spinning. Something was spinning. Everything was spinning, spinning, spinning, and then it was gone. Everything black.

"Haley? Hales? Haley!" Nathan yelled. She half felt someone lift her up and bouncing around. Someone was running.

"Come on Hales, stay with me." The person said. Haley knew that voice, she just couldn't put a name or a face to it.

**Okay, yeah. That muffin was drugged…lol. The person carrying her is Nathan, of course. She's just too drugged to realize it. Hope you like it!**


	10. Loving You

"Haley? How are you?" Nathan watched as her eyes fluttered open.

"Huh? Where am I?" she groaned.

"At my house, one of my old girlfriends drugged one of those muffins you ate." Nathan explained giving her water.

"Some girl drugged a muffin?" Haley couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, I know. Wasn't so funny at the time though."

"I'm sure," Haley sat up and hugged him.

"What was that for?" Nathan noticed that his arms fit around her frame so well he didn't want to let go.

"For not leaving me there knocked out, in the cafeteria." Haley joked.

"Well someone had to."

"Well, then I'm glad that someone was you." Haley leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. He kissed back but didn't want to push anything. She pulled him down on top of her, not breaking her lips from his.

"Is she up yet?" Brooke burst through the door but burst into laughter when she saw them.

"What? Is she?" Peyton's worried voice came from behind the door.

"Oh, she's up alright." Brooke answered pulling her in.

"Oh…um…Hey Brooke!" Haley stuttered. Nathan sat up shooting a dirty look at Brooke and Peyton.

"Oops! Brooke don't you have some shopping to do or something?" Peyton pulled her best friend out of the room. Haley mouthed a thank you before pulling Nathan down again.

"So Broody, what do you think about Hales and Nate?" Brooke asked Lucas. They were sitting at the River Court after Lucas had unsuccessfully tried to teach Brooke how to play basketball. He had to admit, Haley still beat her my a mile at the sport.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what do you think about them?" Brooke said as if it was totally obvious.

"I think that Nathan is my brother and Haley is my best friend. What else is there to think?" Lucas wasn't getting the drift.

"No, I meant what do you think about them being a couple?"

"I don't know. I guess I never thought they would end up together, but now that they are, I can't imagine them being apart." Lucas replied. Brooke thought for a long time about what Lucas had said. She had always thought they would be cute together...

Weeks went by, no more major drinking nights, no more drugged muffins, just three couples being happy together. By Christmas, Peyton, Brooke and Haley had become closer then ever before. They were never apart, other then when they were with their repective boyfriends. Each couple had had their problems: Jake was still trying to win custody over Jenny and stay in high school at the same time, Lucas and Brooke were only having trouble staying out of bed, but Nathan and Haley were just now mastering how to keep from going back to their old ways.

"So, this Christmas party, it's just going to be small, right?" Haley asked Nathan. They were at his apartment, decorating for the Christmas party being held later that night.

"Well, not really...but it'll still be fun." Nathan replied.

"Right, huge but fun. Sure," Haley mocked him. Nathan rolled his eyes at her and continued putting up the lights. After a few minutes of scilence, Nathan looked over at Haley. She was standing on a chair with her back to him trying to reach up and tape the streamers to the ceiling. Nathan turned so he was fully facing her. He had never seen any girl so gorgeous in his whole life. She was perfect in every way. He didn't just love how she looked, he loved the little things about her. He loved how her auburn eyes would twinkle when ever he was close to her, he loved how she would snuggle up to him when a cold wind blew by or how she would run her hands threw his hair when they were kissing. That was it, he had to tell her. Feeling eyes on her back, Haley turned around.

"What are you staring at?" She placed her hands on her hips and waited for an answer.

"What? Oh...nothing." Nathan turned away fast.

What had he been staring at? Haley hoped it was her and not how back her streamers were looking. She watched him for a while. The muscles moving in his back when ever he lifted something up. He was so hot. How had she never noticed it before? He was amazing. The crystal blue of his eyes would make her knees go weak when ever she looked into them, he would always smell like Adidas body soap and the feeling of his strong arms around her was enough to make her feel like she could take on any challenge in the world as long as he was holding on to her. Haley sighed, that was it, she had to tell him.

**So, what did you think? I'm back from camp...duh.Review Review Review! If you want spoilers, leave me your email in your review and I'll tellyou what I have inmind for thefuture!**

**Luv Always,**

**Emily**


	11. Answers

Brooke, Peyton and Haley were at the mall, again, shopping for dresses for the Christmas party that night.

"I want something classy, but seductive at the same time. Do you know what I mean?" Brooke ordered the young girl behind the counter.

"Yes, I think I have just the thing." Maurine, the girl behind the counter turned and stalked off into the back of the store. Brooke turned and faced Haley and Peyton who were waiting with their arms crossed over their chests tapping their feet.

"This is the seventh store and we still haven't found anything." Peyton pointed out.

"Yeah, but we haven't gotten to the good stores yet. I'm just finishing up my bargain searching and then we get to the good stuff. You didn't really think I was going to buy something from one of these stores, did you?" Brooke rolled her eyes and turned around. Maurine came out with a bundle of hot pink fairy fabric. When she held it up, Brooke gasped.

"What? Isn't it gorgeous?" Maurine gaped.

"Are you kidding? It's disgusting! Who ever taught you the meaning of seductive must need help in so many ways. We're leaving," Brooke grabbed Haley and pulled her out of the store.

"Brooke, chill out! We aren't even to the good stores yet, okay? We'll find dresses, it's okay." Haley soothed her.

An hour later, they were in the Armani Collection store looking for a dress for Haley. Brooke had found a black halter dress that flowed all the way to her feet from Vera Wang, and Peyton had found a burgundy strapless that went a little longer then her knees from Marc Jacobs.

"Okay, what do you think of this one?" Haley stepped out in a gold, long flowing dress with tiny straps almost broke when she moved.

"Wow, that would be really pretty if you were a Barbie," Brooke commented. The French woman helping them glared at Brooke but sent Haley back into the dressing room.

"Next," was all Peyton said. This was at least the tenth dress Haley had tried on. Haley had liked most of them but Brooke wouldn't let her buy it until it was the perfect one.

"Okay, what about this one?" Haley asked again as she stepped out. This dress clung to her curves so perfectly it looked like it was made for her. The black silky fabric made her auburn hair look like it was highlighted from the sun and sent a glow all over her tan skin. The straps were small but didn't make tearing sounds when she walked. They were crossed in between her shoulder blades on her back.

"Haley, I don't know what to say!" Brooke breathed. Haley looked horrified.

"Damn, I thought this one looked kind of nice. But if you don't like it…" Haley trailed off glancing at her self in the mirror.

"No! That's just it! You look…I don't even think there's a word for it!" Peyton squealed and jumped up.

"Really? You like it?" Haley questioned.

"Like it? I'm like in love with it!" Peyton replied. Haley squealed and then Peyton squealed and then Brooke jumped up and squealed. The French woman helping them had to cover her ears and walk away to get away from all the happy squealing.

"Shit," Haley cursed under her breath. Brooke stopped in mid-squeal and stared at her.

"What? There's nothing wrong with it, Hales." Brooke re-assured her.

"No, it's not that it's just that I only have one pair of black shoes and they're flip flops from Target." Haley said sadly.

"Well, that's why we're at the mall!" Brooke said. They paid for the dress and then left. There were still things to buy and Christmas presents to shop for.

"Nate, is there something on your mind?" Lucas asked. They were in the school gym, since there was snow on the ground at the River Court, playing a game of one on one. Mouth, Jake and Tim were in the bleachers betting on who would win.

"No, why would you think that?" Nathan answered.

"No reason just you head doesn't seem in the game."

"There is one thing…" Nathan started. Lucas dropped the ball and they went over to the other guys.

"It's Haley." Nathan said simply.

"Oh, there's not way we're letting you break up with her. You guys are perfect together." Jake complained. Everyone else agreed.

"I know, I know. I'm not breaking up with her. It's just the opposite. I think I'm…" Nathan started to say before the doors bust open and Peyton, Haley and Brooke walked in.

"Hello boys, did we interrupt something?" Brooke asked even though she already knew she did. That never stopped her before.

"No, not at all." Tim lied badly.

"Fine! I can see when we're not wanted. Come on girls; let's go shop for lingerie for tonight. Oh wait, you won't be getting any will you?" Brooke played. Haley glanced over at Nathan who was looking at her the whole time. Their eyes locked for a moment and they both noticed the glow around each other when ever they were together. Nathan smiled at her before she left. Lucas was about to protest before Jake stopped him.

"You know you will anyway. Just let her think you think you won't."

"Right, sorry Nate. Keep going." Lucas urged.

"Anyway, I think I'm in love with her." Nathan said boldly. No one spoke for a while. They were all deep in thought except for Tim who couldn't think about anything other then girls.

"Well... what do you think?" It was Nathan who broke the silence.

"I think...you are to." Lucas said.

"Yeah, good for you, Nate." Jake agreed.

"When are going to tell her?" Mouth asked.

"I don't know. I was thinking tonight, at the party." Nathan said.

"Great, and I think I know just how you should do it. Sorry guys we have to go." Lucas stood up and dragged Nathan along after him. They had somewhere to be and things to get.

"So, Hales, what do you think?" Brooke was prancing around with her dress over her shirt and jeans trying to find perfect shoes.

"Mmhh." Haley didn't look away from the window.

"Hales, is there some realy hot guys out there that you're goggling at?" Brooke snapped her fingers infront of Haley's face before she got her full attention.

"I'm not goggling." Haley protested.

"Yeah, whatever, you're practially drooling." Brooke countered, "Now, really. What is it?" Peyton came over and sat down with them.

"It's nothing big, I don't even know if it's real and I don't know how he feels but..." Haley trailed off. How was she supposed to tell them? How was she supposed to tell her best friends that she was in love with him? There were two ways: one, she could just flat out say it and then see what they say. Or two, she could beat around the bush and practically make them beat it out of her. She preffered option 1.

"Come on girl, spit it out." Peyton cried.

"Okay, I think I'm in love with Nathan and before you say anything, I don't even know if he feels the same way so just please don't say anything to him, okay?" Haley said with one breath and her eyes shut.

"Come on, hand it over." Brooke said. Haley looked up to see Brooke holding her hand out and Peyton pocket searching for a ten and a five.

"What is this? You bet on me?" Haley was shocked. She wasn't mad, just shocked that they had figured it out before her and then didn't tell her.

"Yeah, sorry we didn't tell you. I just thought you would figure it out before Christmas and Peyton said you wouldn't at least until Valentine's Day." Brooke explained.

"God, how long have you known?" Haley asked.

"Wow, since like Thanksgiving." Peyton thought back.

"So do you think he loves me back?"

"Are you kidding? He's like on his knees begging for you to feel the same way for him!" Brooke screamed.

"So you think I should tell him?" Haley asked.

"No, I think you should wait until he says it and then tell him you feel the same way. But if he doesn't say anything until tonight, then I think you should tell him right before you're about to have wild monkey sex." Peyton advised.

"Oh, right." Haley nodded her head and smiled. The party was in five hours. God, how was she going to spend the next five hours with out seeing Nathan? Oh right, shopping and getting ready. That was Brooke for you, though.

**So...what do you think? I don't know if I liked this chapter so just let me know the pros and cons. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Luv ya!**

**Emily **


	12. Merry Christmas

"Are you ready yet?" Peyton and Brooke called into the bathroom. Haley had been in there for almost half an hour and they were getting impatient.

"I don't think I can do this." Haley said simply as she stepped out of the bathroom. Brooke and Peyton gasped. Her hair was curled andhung loose at her shoulders.The dress was on and looked better then when they were in the store.

"Why not? You look totally awesome!" Brooke cried.

"Yeah, Hales, if Nate didn't love you before, he definitely will now." Peyton commented.

"Oh, God." Haley closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall.

"Hey, at least this like won't be the first time you guys have had sex. I mean do you remember when you came home late that one night because some guy took longer then usual?" Brooke asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, so, what's your point?" Haley retorted.

"He meant nothing to you at all!" Peyton filled in. Brooke was bad at making points and she took forever to make them.

"I know, but that was just the same as any night. Go to a party, see the first guy whose worth my time, flirt, and then go upstairs. That night wasn't any different." Haley explained.

"Exactly. Nathan means more to you then just any guy that you met at a party. It's been like what four months since you guys got together. That's almost as long as me and Lucas." Brooke said.

"Ok, I'll only tell him if he tells me first." Haley compromised.

"Fine, just as long as you tell him." Peyton said. They finished getting ready and went down stairs. They had rented out the party room of the Ritz Carlton for the weekend and all the rooms on the tenth floor. The entire hotel was decorated for Christmas. There were lights everywhere and fake snow in the corners, mistletoe hanging from all the doorways and gorgeous people in gorgeous tux's and dresses.The party room had two seperate bars, one on the right and one on the left.In the middle was a glass dancing floor with flashing lights under it.The three girls scanned the room for their respective boyfriends. Not seeing them, they decided to slit up and see who all was there. Peyton found Theresa and Mark Shafer near the stage and went to talk to them. Brooke saw some fellow cheerleaders and Haley went, by herself, to the bar on the right to get a drink. She could use a bracer. Grant Fellows saw her sitting alone and went to make small talk. She was known to be easy. Especially because he was a Senior.

"Hey," Grant said leaning up against the bar.

"Hey, Grant." Haley had had a crush on him since the 5th grade, and he was a Senior! She turned fully toward him and crossed her legs in his direction.

"So, you're a Junior, right?" Grant asked, taking the movement as an invitation.

"Yeah," Haley laughed, "You're a Senior, I know." She looked away trying to see if Nathan had showed up yet.

"I like younger girls," Grant flashed his million dollar smile. That smile used to make her knees go weak, and not most guys could do that. Since Nathan wasn't here yet, she could have fun with this.

"Oh really? Well, older guys have always had their way with me." Haley joked.

"So, want to take this upstairs?" Grant asked. He couldn't believe it. Being a Senior was great. Getting the hot Junior girl was so easy!

"Oh, no. I'm actually waiting for someone." Haley objected.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him, we'll make it fast." Grant winked and tried to take her hand.

"Uh, no that's okay. Really, he should be here any minute." Haley stood up. Grant took her hand and started leading her away.

"Come on,"

"No! Really, I have to go." Haley tried to wrench her arm away but he had a death grip on her.

"Hey! Let her go!" Brooke yelled. She and Peyton had seen the whole thing and there was no way they were letting Grant, even though he was a gorgeous Senior, mess up their best friend's love life.

"Stay out of this." Grant warned, or they could have a hot four-some.

"Why don't you, we have connections." Peyton told him. She slapped him and took hold of Haley.

"Fuck off," Haley yelled.

"God, how did you get the name to be easy?" Grant asked putting a hand to his face.

"I…what?" Haley was astonished. No one had ever called her easy. And she hadn't been since the beginning of the year. By then, Grant was already half way to the bar on the other side of the room.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about. Forget it Hales. Nathan's here, you should go see him." Brooke suggested. Haley nodded, thanked them and walked off.

"Hey Nate," Haley said. She excused the other girl trying to talk to him by putting her hand on his leg.

"You haven't changed at all." Nathan said before he glared at her and walked off.

**Fifteen Minutes Before**

Nathan, Lucas and Jake walked into the party looking for Haley, Peyton and Brooke. They didn't see them so they went to the bar on the left. Jake and Lucas left to find some one, Nathan wasn't really listening. He was trying to figure out how he was going to tell Haley. He spotted Brooke talking to some cheerleaders, knowing that she was here he knew Haley had to be to.

"Hey Brooke, do you know where Haley is?" he asked.

"Oh, last time I saw her she was brooding at the bar over there." Brooke pointed to the bar on the right and went back to her conversation.

"Haley? Brooding?" Nathan asked. Brooke shrugged but didn't answer. Nathan headed over to the bar but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Haley in a hot black dress talking to some Senior on the football team. He saw Haley laugh at some cocky joke he made. God she looked so beautiful. Why was she talking to this ass? What he saw next almost gave him a heart attack. Him, taking her hand and her standing up to go with him. He couldn't watch anymore. This was insane. How could she do this? He thought she had changed. She wasn't the girl who slept around with any guy, and he wasn't the same guy. He was in love with her! There was no way he was staying here, he had to get out of there. Then, she came up like there was nothing wrong. Thinking she was okay going and sleeping with any guy and then expecting him to act like he hadn't seen anything. What if he hadn't? He would have told her and she would have said she didn't feel the same way! How could believe her? Things would never be the same.

"Hey, where's Nate?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know! He just walked out, I don't know what happened." Haley sobbed. She didn't take break up's well.

"Did anything happen? Anything he might take the wrong way?" Lucas had seen the encounter with Grant also. He new Nathan would take off before he saw Haley put up a fight.

"Yeah, Grant tried to take me up stairs and I didn't think Nathan was here so I talked to him a little and then he was like dragging me up stairs. But Brooke and Peyton stopped him before he got to the elevator." Haley added seeing the look on his face.

"Damn, you have to tell him." Lucas said.

"I can't! He won't listen to me. Will you talk to him for me? Please, Luke." Haley pleaded. Lucas nodded and went to find his brother.

"Nathan?" Lucas yelled into the lobby. It was empty except for the few receptionists who looked at him weird when he yelled through the room. He wasn't there. Lucas ran out side, searching frantically. A big van moved on and there he was, sitting alone on a bench.

"Hey Nate, what you saw in there…" Lucas started.

"No, Luke, it doesn't matter. I know what I saw." Nathan dropped his head into his hands. Lucas thought he saw his shoulders shake. Never, in his entire life, had he ever seen his little half brother cry over a girl.

"Did you see the whole thing?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, I saw Haley, flirting with some guy and then him leading her up stairs and her not protesting at all!" Nathan cried. His voice was strong, maybe he wasn't crying.

"Are you sure? Did you see what happened after that?" Lucas asked again.

"No, I just left. How could she do this to me? I thought we were both changed."

"Nathan, she did protest! After Grant grabbed Haley's hand, she stood up so she could pull away but he just held on to her tighter. And then she started yelling and screaming at him, but since he's huge and much stronger then her he practically pulled her to the stairs. But Brooke and Peyton stopped him before anything could happen." Lucas explained.

"Really? You're not just saying that?" Nathan asked.

"Really, you can go find Peyton and Brooke and ask them." Lucas assured him. Nathan nodded and stood up. Now he felt really bad for letting that happen.

"I should have been there; I should have been able to protect her." Nathan yelled.

"No Nate, none of this was your fault. Just go in there and tell her you love her. Please, stop blaming yourself." Lucas pushed Nathan along into the hotel.

**Okay! Another chapter done! I don't know how many are going to be left. I need ideas! There's going to be some major writer's block coming up until I get some ideas! Just tell me what you think and I might use it in the story! Keep reviewing, I wanna get to 100 soon!**

**Luv,**

**Emily**


	13. These Three Words

**Thanks everyone for all the great reviews! **

"Nate!" Brooke called. She had spotted him at the front door and was galloping toward him.

"What's up, Brooke?" Nathan dodged her before she knocked him over.

"You know that Senior, Grant? The one on the football team?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah," Nathan said with more anger in his voice then he knew he had.

"Well, he tried to take Haley up stairs but she didn't want to but then he started like dragging her away and then guess who saved your girlfriend's ass? I'll tell you, Peyton and I." Brooke said in all one breath. Nathan cleared his throat.

"Me and Peyton,"

"What ever, don't you care?"

"Yes, that's why I was going back in there." Nathan brushed past her and entered the party. He found Haley sitting on the edge of the stage talking to Tim and a pretty girl that Nathan would have been happy to take up stairs. Then he looked at Haley and saw that this girl was no match. He could tell she was not listening to them at all.

"Excuse me, Haley, there's someone I want you to see." Nathan grabbed her hand and pulled her down from the stage.

"What do you want?" Haley asked once they were out of ear shot of everyone else.

"To apologize, I over reacted when I saw you with Grant, I thought you were going with him." Nathan started. They had started walking towards the elevator.

"Well, I wasn't." Haley retorted.

"I know, I just saw until you stood up. Look, I know I over reacted. I'm sorry,"

"But did you really mean what you said back there? About me having not changed at all?" by this time, they were almost to Haley's room.

"I've never meant anything less. After Lucas told me what really happened, I blamed it all on my self. I mean what if Brooke and Peyton didn't get there in time, what if no one saw and no one tried to stop him?" Nathan had started pacing.

"Nathan, it wasn't your fault! Why are you blaming this on yourself?" Haley asked.

"Because I felt like I should have been there to stop him, to protect you." Nathan said so soft that Haley could barely hear him.

"Why?" Haley wasn't getting the message.

"Because," Nathan stopped he walked over to Haley and ran his hands through her soft hair, "Because I'm in love with you." Nathan whispered. Haley let a single tear fall from her eye before she kissed him.

"I love you to." she whispered.

**Sorry it was soooooo short but I just wanted to get this chapter out. Drop me a review and tell me what you think!**

**XOXO**

**Emily**


	14. On The Run

Nathan and Haley spent the rest of that night in the room. Jake, Peyton, Brooke and Lucas all knew what had happened or they would have heard about it not working out.

Haley's eyes fluttered open and she was suddenly aware of the warm strong body lying next to her. At first she was alarmed. She had never woken up in a guy's arms before! None of then had ever meant enough to stay the whole night. She was about to get up and leave when she felt him shift beside her and the previous night came flooding back to her. He had told her that he loved her! Now she was okay with waking up in a guy's arms as long as it was his.

"I can't take the suspense anymore!" Brooke cried. Her, Peyton and Haley were out for breakfast an hour after Haley left Nathan's apartment. She really didn't want to but Brooke was calling non stop.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked.

"I mean, I know you and Nathan had mind blowing sex last night and I can't take the suspense anymore!"

"Well, I'm sorry but there no way I'm going in on details. I'm just not." Haley stood strong.

"Ugh! I noticed you stayed over all night. That's new." Peyton commented.

"Duh! That's because I'm in love with him." Haley pointed out.

"Oh yeah, you guys are so cute. So what did he get you for Christmas?" Brooke asked.

"Oh, well after we went to the room, we didn't do much talking…if you know what I mean." Haley threw them a suggestive smile and winked. They laughed before Haley realized that she hadn't gotten anything for Nathan yet!

"So, he didn't get anything for you?" Brooke asked. Haley shook her head, no.

"But what he gave me last night was good enough. Now, next subject!" Haley urged on.

"Fine, so, what did you get him?" Brooke asked. Haley looked at her feet and smiled at her perfectly manicured feet.

"Um…see that's kind of what I needed to talk to you about." Haley said.

"So did you tell her?" Lucas asked. The usual guys were at the usual place playing basketball.

"Yeah, I told her." Nathan smiled.

"What did she say?" Jake asked coming over from the bench.

"That she loved me back."

"And then did you guys have awesome sex?" Tim blurted out. Jake smacked him on the back of his head. Nathan laughed but nodded.

"So, now what are you guys going to do?" Lucas shot the ball and it swished through the hoop.

"I don't know, just enjoy being in love, I guess." Nathan replied. Lucas nodded and went to receive the ball. They all heard a scream and spun around to see Peyton and Haley holding an empty bottle of water laughing hysterically, and Brooke soaking wet. Only one thing could have happened. Brooke spotted Lucas and started barreling towards him. She didn't know that the sprinklers had just been on and so the grass what slippery wet. Everyone except for Haley and Peyton cringed when Brooke's feet spun out from underneath her and she fell on her ass in mid-sprint.

"Bitches!" Brooke screamed to Haley and Peyton who blew her kisses. By this time all the girls had reached the guys. Haley caught sight of Nathan who was smiling at her and ran to him. She flew into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Hey, lover boy." Haley whispered into his ear before showering him with kisses.

"I missed you this morning." He whispered back.

"Yeah, well, Brooke dragged me away before I could do anything."

"Sure," Nathan gave her the puppy god eyes and Haley caved in.

"I'll make it up to you tonight," Haley kissed him long and passionately, "Promise." She finished.

They played around for a while before Jake's cell phone went off. He jogged over to his car to answer.

"Dad, dad! Calm down and tell me what happened." Jake said with panic in his voice. When he came back to the group, he was on the verge of tears and his voice was shaky.

"Baby, what happened?" Peyton asked.

"Nikki almost got her. My dad went to the bathroom for just a minute and when he came back Nikki was trying to get away with her. I have to go." Jake explained. And with that, he and Peyton ran off to Jake's car.

"Shit," Brooke and Haley said at the same time.

"What are we going to do?" Lucas asked. Haley sighed.

"I have no idea." She said. Nathan sensed the fear in her eyes and voice and put an arm around her. She leaned into him, feeling much more secure with his arm around her.

"What if we went away for awhile? I mean if we took Jake, Peyton and Jenny out of town for a vacation or something, we could have that much more time to figure out what to do from there." Brooke suggested. A smile spread across Haley's face.

"Brooke that's it! That's what we should do. Just one thing though, where are we going to go?" Haley jumped up and hugged her best friend.

"Boat trip?" Brooke asked

"No, too risky. If she found us we wouldn't have anywhere to go. We'd be really trapped." Nathan denied the proposal.

"The beach?" Lucas suggested.

"No, same problem." Haley insisted.

"How about my dad's old cabin in Estes Park, Colorado? It's such a small town that she won't even think of looking there." Nathan said.

"That's good, my aunt lives up there if we need a plan B." Brooke said.

"Great! Then it's settled. We leave tomorrow." Haley said her goodbyes and pulled Nathan home. They had to get packing. Brooke had promised to call Peyton.

"Nathan, are you sure this is a good idea?" Haley asked just as she packed her last shirt.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Nathan sat on the bed and pulled her into his lap.

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling."

"Hales, we'll be back before school starts. It's okay. Estes is really tiny." Nathan tried to comfort her.

"I know it is. That's not what I'm worried about. I just have this feeling that we weren't alone at the River Court this morning. After Jake's dad called, I saw some people come up that I didn't see leave." Haley said.

"Hales, your over reacting. If it was Nikki, someone would have said something. It's okay, I promise." Nathan kissed her on the forehead and all her thoughts of not being safe before melted away in that one kiss. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea...but then again, maybe it was.

**So what do you think? I was just in Estes so my head is still up there. lol. Leave me lots of reviews! Again, if you give me your name and email...I'll send you some spoilers!**

**XOXO**

**Emily**


	15. Are We There Yet?

**Sparky176: I know! Estes is the best! It's like and hour away from my house, thank God!**

**HaleynNathan: Thanks! I know but they make the stories interesting, Lol. Your email doesn't show up on my reviews! Sorry!**

**1ThNalEy23: Ya, emails have been having problems. I'll find away to get spoilers to you.**

The next morning, the group was waiting for Brooke and Lucas outside his house. They had planned to drive to Colorado from North Carolina instead of flying for fear of being seen by someone who would go tell Nikki. Airports were too unsafe for undercover flying. Driving across the country would be much more fun, anyway.

"Brooke we're leaving with out you!" Peyton called before honking the horn three more times. Brooke appeared in the doorway looking flustered and out of breath.

"No you won't. I know it and so do you, I just have a few more things to pack." She called back.

"Why didn't you pack last night?" Peyton got out of the car and ran into the house.

"We didn't have very much time yesterday." Brooke smiled devilishly before getting Lucas to drag her Louis Vuitton rolling suitcase out the door.

"Finally." Peyton rolled her eyes and hopped back in Jake's car.

"Peyt, what are you doing?" Brooke asked coming up to the car door.

"Going to Colorado, you coming?" Peyton laughed.

"No, you're coming with me and Hales in my car. Girls and guys separated." Brooke rejected. She opened the door and pulled Peyton out. She sighed, leaned in and gave Jake a kiss and then followed Brooke over to her car.

THREE HOURS LATER

"So, I'm thinking we should take a rest. There's a gas station right up the road." Haley suggested. They were right in front of the guys so they signaled to take the first right and pulled into the parking lot of the station.

"Finally! Broody get over here," Brooke jumped out of the car and sped over to Lucas.

"I missed you to, Brooke." Lucas kissed her and picked her up, setting her on the seat through the open door. Nathan rolled his eyes and went over to Haley.

"Hey baby, I missed you." He whispered into her ear. Haley spun around, threw her arms around Nathan's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Sorry to interrupt, but are you going to get gas or just stand there and take up the space for my real customers. Haley reluctantly pulled away, not loosening her grip on Nathan's neck, and turned to look at the fat old man talking to them.

"Oh, sorry, we're almost done." Haley said.

"We are?" Nathan asked surprised. Haley shrugged, winked and walked suggestively into the gas station to get food. Nathan asked Peyton and Jake to take care of the gas and practically ran after Haley. An hour later, Peyton and Jake were making out in Jake's car and Brooke and Lucas were in Brooke's.

"Did they die in there or something?" Brooke asked catching the attention of the close to sleeping Lucas.

"Who?" Lucas asked sitting up.

"Haley and Nathan. We've been waiting here for like an hour." Brooke stated. She jumped out of the car and walked over to Peyton.

"Excuse me, sorry, but shouldn't we get going?" Brooke interrupted what was starting to turn into a heated make out session.

"Oh, yeah. Go get them." Peyton replied barely stopping with Jake.

"I'm not walking in on them!" Brooke protested.

"Neither are we!" Peyton countered.

"Fine, we'll just have to wait it out." Brooke walked back to Lucas. Another hour later, Nathan and Haley walked out hand in hand with two bags of food.

"Took you long enough!" Peyton joked. Haley kissed Nathan goodbye and walked over to them.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"Oh don't play dumb. You guys were in there for two hours! We all know you weren't just shopping for food." Brooke said.

"Fine, let's just go." Haley hopped in the car and they sped off with the guys at their heals.

When they arrived into the town of Estes Park, Colorado, a day later, they all smelled so bad they had to roll down the windows instead of have the air conditioning on.

"We have to find the hotel and I call first dibs on showers over Nathan." Haley stated simply.

"Yeah, you're dirtier then the rest of us." Brooke said sarcastically. She still was playing with Haley over what happened at the first gas stop.

"Oh, as if you and Lucas didn't sneak off in the middle of the night to do it in the wilderness!" Haley cried.

"We weren't in the wilderness! We found a little motel and went to the bathroom." Brooke protested.

"My point proven. Let's just find this place, okay?" Haley said, ending the conversation. They were driving through the little town when they all looked up where there was a clearing of the trees and saw a beautiful white hotel with a red roof. It was huge! There were gates leading up into the driveway and the doormen were dressed like it was a Ritz Carlton.

"Hey, isn't this where the Shining was filmed?" Jake asked the receptionist when they were checking in.

"Yes, actually it is." The women said. She got them their keys and sent them off towards the elevator.

"This was such a good idea!" Jake said. It was later that day, and they were all down by the pool.

"I know, just wait until we get to my dad's old cabin. There's no one around for miles." Nathan said.

"You mean we're only staying here for one night?" Brooke protested not used to not staying in luxurious places.

"Well, yeah. I mean anyone can walk in and get our room number. If Nikki found out we were staying here, we'd be so beyond dead." Peyton told them.

"Okay, what do you want to do tonight?" Brooke changed the subject.

"I saw a sign in the elevator that said there was a fancy party in the ballroom tonight. We could check it out of you want." Haley said. They nodded and spent the rest of the day lounging around, enjoying being in each other's company and not in Nikki's. At least for now.

**Yay! Another chapter done! I'm on a roll! It's going to turn into a fight for life soon though. Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing! Woooo Hoooo! Thanks guys!**

**XOXO**

**Emily**


	16. A Long Night

**1ThNalEy23: Thanks, I never would have figured that one out! Lol.**

**Jacquiline22393: Oh yeah, baby! They did it more then once! wink**

**HaleynNathan23: Yup! That's me for you! Lol**

**Thanks again for all of the totally awesome reviews! Keep them coming! Yay!**

**Angel6: Thanks you so much for the compliments! I'm sure you're a really awesome writer, to. Thank you so much again! I dedicate thischapter to you! Luv Ya! XOXO**

"Haley James! Open this door, now!" Brooke screamed. Her and Peyton were standing out side her and Nathan's door.

"I'm coming! Keep your pants on!" Haley called back.

"Why don't you!" Peyton yelled. Haley laughed and opened the door just as Nathan pulled his shirt on.

"Thank you, Nate your out of here." Brooke breathed.

"What? You can't kick me out of my own room." Nathan protested.

"Watch me." Brooke shoved him out of the door. Nathan mouthed an 'I love you' to Haley before disappearing behind the door.

"Please tell me you're here for a good reason." Haley laughed.

"Of course! We're getting ready in your room. Just like old times." Brooke smiled and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Haley and Peyton rolled their eyes but walked over to the closet to pick out clothes.

"Hales, it's your turn." Brooke said as she came out of the bathroom. There were three outfits spread out on the bed, three for Brooke to choose from. This was always how they got ready. Brooke would shower first while Peyton and Haley picked out three outfits for her to choose from. Then Haley would shower and Brooke and Peyton would do the same for her, and so on. Then they would all crowd into the bathroom and do their hair and make up together. By the time the guys were ready, they were only on their hair.

"Are you girls ready yet?" Jake called into the bathroom.

"Not even close." Brooke yelled back. Jake sighed and flopped down on the bed while Lucas flipped on the T.V.

"This could take a while." Nathan said. Jake and Lucas agreed, thank god there was a basketball game on.

"Ok, we're ready!" Peyton called out of the bathroom.

"Finally," Lucas said. He nudged Jake who had fallen asleep. They all piled into the elevator and made their way down to the ballroom. The room was elegant but simple. They certainly weren't dressed for the occasion and apparently you had to have an invitation.

"I'm sorry, you aren't dressed according to the code, and you don't have and invitation. You kids can party somewhere else, there's a Red Robin down the road." The man standing at the door said through his really fake French accent. None of them could think of anything mean enough to say to this…this…they couldn't even think of anything to call him! So, they just walked away.

"What the hell? Who does he think he is?" Brooke finally exploded.

"I have no idea, let's just forget about it. Let's go, someone around here must know where there's a good club." Haley advised.

"Fine, I'm not really in the mood for clubbing anymore though." Brooke said.

"Yeah, me neither." Peyton agreed.

"Do you just want to go and sit in the hot tub for a while?" Lucas suggested. Everyone agreed so they went back upstairs and changed into their swimsuits. Just as they got to the door, someone yelled to them calling them over. Haley turned around and saw the receptionist waving to them.

"Are you looking for the hot tub?" she asked. She couldn't have been over thirty.

"Yeah, we are." Haley stepped up.

"There's a whole team of football players out there, most of them weigh probably more then all of you combined." Lucy, the woman, said.

"So, what?" Brooke asked beginning to get impatient.

"So, do you really want to be squished between two 500 pound guys?" She asked, mocking Brooke.

"What's your point?" Brooke snapped.

"There's a gazebo out back, there's a hot tub back there also. Not many people know about it. I can show you if you want.

"Sure! That would be great." Peyton stepped up before Brooke could say something bitchy that would loose them this privilege.

"Thank you, Lucy!" Brooke called after her as she left them in peace in the gazebo with the hot tub, "That's a great girl." Brooke winked at them. They rolled their eyes, that was so Brooke.

"So, what now?" Peyton asked.

"We could play 'Firsts,'" Brooke suggested.

"You're going to have to remind me on this one." Jake said.

"That's fine, it's where one person says a first, like, first kiss and then everyone goes around and says what it was. Like my first kiss was Jason Mason." Haley explained.

"Jason Mason?" Peyton burst into laughter. Haley cast aside the comment and nodded to Brooke.

"She was in second grade and he was of course, the hottest little guy around and so Haley just _had_ to have him. So she walked right up to him, in the middle of the soccer field and kissed him right on the lips. He kissed her back and they got married the next day! Of course, I was the maid of honor." Brooke explained. Haley let her head drop to hands in embarrassment.

"You're married?" Nathan asked, pretending to be shocked and hurt at the same time.

"Yes, but it wasn't working out. He was never home and so I decided to get a divorce. It was the most memorable thing of the year. Even the fifth graders knew about it. They wrote the whole story about Haley James and Jason Mason in the year book." Haley followed up.

"Let's just keep going," Peyton said, saving her best friend from the embarrassment.

"Okay, what's your first…real relationship?" Brooke decided on, "I'll go first. I was in eighth grade, and his name was Kyle Gram. He was a freshman at the time." Brooke started.

"Wait, Kyle Gram? The senior, now? I thought he was the biggest loser in the world! Doesn't he wear pressed pants and stripped polo shirts with little sweaters over them? The one that has no friends, and eats peanut butter and jelly everyday for lunch?" Peyton asked with surprise.

"Yeah, back then he was the jock of the school and all the girls wanted him. But, since Haley's older brother knew him really well, she pulled some strings for me and we went out for half of the year. Then he broke up with me for some other girl at the end of the year. I was so broken hearted. Look how much he's changed with out me!" Brooke laughed. Once everyone stopped laughing at her, they continued.

"Okay," Lucas started, "in seventh grade, I thought I was in love with Marcy Wiggins. I asked her out on Valentine's Day, and I spelled it out on her bed in chocolates. I knew her brother from basketball and he helped me out." Lucas said.

"Aw, you're so cute! That's why I love you, right there." Brooke cooed. She leaned over and kissed him lovingly.

"Anyway, Jake?" Haley cleared her throat.

"My first relationship actually wasn't until my sophomore year when I met this girl named Hannah Lutheran. Yeah, I thought she was perfect, turns out she was a total pot head. That didn't last long but I thought I fell in love with her." Jake laughed at the memory.

"Okay, mine was in fifth grade." Nathan said.

"Wow, Nate, you started early!" Haley commented.

"Yeah, anyway, this girl Katie Fills, was my best friend for the longest time. Then this one day, it hit me, I thought I knew I could spend the rest of my life with this girl. So, I decided that I was going to tell her and she was playing soccer in the rain with her best girl friend. I found her and ran up to her but before I got too far, I slipped and fell on my ass. Haven't talked to her since." Nathan explained.

"And then I showed up," Haley leaned over and kissed him.

"Um, excuse me." Lucy came running up.

"Hey Lucy! What's up?" Brooke asked cheerily.

"Um sorry to break up the party but there's a woman here looking for a Peyton Sawyer and Jake J-i-gel-sky-y." Lucy tried to pronounce Jake's last name. A look of horror struck all of their faces.

"Wh-what do you know about her? Did she say anything?" Haley recovered first.

"She just said that she's been looking in every hotel in Estes Park for the last few days and that she thought she would look here just incase." Lucy explained.

"Shit! Did you tell her we were here?" Haley screamed.

"No, I just said I wasn't sure and that I would check in the back. She didn't look like a trust worthy girl, if you know what I mean."

"Thank god." Peyton breathed.

"We have to get out of here. Lucy, can you get her out of here long enough to get us back to the room?" Haley planned, Lucy nodded and ushered them out of the hot tub. This was going to be a long night.

**Another chapter done! I'm trying to spread them out as much as I can but I already know what I'm going to do for the next few chapters. Keep reviewing wonderful readers! I love you!**

**XOXO**

**Emily**


	17. Still Running

**Angel6: Yay! I'm so happy you like it! You're my all time FAVE! **

**Silverr.Eagle: I don't really know! I'm just trying to get the story out! Jeez!**

**Thanks again for all of the reviews!**

Jenny was sleeping in the room, right where Jake had left her before going out. He had given instructions to Lucy to check up on her every ten minutes. Nothing had happened, yet.

"Peyton, just incase she finds us, I want you to take Jenny and get out of here as fast as you can. No matter what happens to me, you have to leave." Jake said while packing with super power speed.

"Okay, I will but nothing's going to happen. We're going to sneak out of here, get to Nathan's cabin and everything will be fine. I promise." Peyton gave him a weary smile and continued packing.

"You ready, Hales?" Nathan called from the bathroom.

"Yeah, just a few more things," Haley called back, "Nate, how far is it from here to your cabin?"

"Like ten minutes, why?"

"Just wondering." Haley looked around the now empty room and smiled. If this wasn't such a crappy situation, this was almost fun!

"Lucas, they're waiting for us." Brooke was packing both her and Lucas's stuff while he watched for any signs of Nikki.

"I know, but I still don't think she left yet. I haven't seen anything."

"Maybe that's a good thing." Brooke said under her breath. Brooke sighed and walked out of the room to join Lucas in the hall. They walked hand in hand to the elevator. Just then, a tall dark haired woman stepped out of the elevator.

"Nikki? What the hell are you doing here?" Brooke cried.

"Looking for my daughter and her bastard of a father." Nikki replied coldly.

"Well, we need to leave." Lucas pushed Brooke in and started to close the door before Nikki stopped them.

"You know what bitch? Even if we weren't on our honeymoon and we did know where Jake was, we still wouldn't tell you so don't even ask. Besides, I don't even understand why he 'loved' you in the first place. You're a whore, a bitch, and not worthy of being a mother to such a cute little girl, whom I feel very sorry for, just because she has to be a part of you." Brooke was cut off by the closing of the doors. She could have gone on for ever.

"What if she follows us?" Lucas asked.

"We'll call Peyton and tell them not to leave until she does, we'll go to our car and pretend like nothing happened. Pretend like we're alone, okay?" Brooke said. Lucas nodded but kept quiet.

"Okay, thanks Brooke. See you soon." Peyton hung up the phone and turned to Jake.

"But they're okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, they're fine. She said she'll come by in a few minutes to get Jenny." Peyton explained.

"Wait, what do you mean, get Jenny. If Nikki's still here, she'll see her and she'll know!" Jake cried.

"No she won't, Brooke has a bag that is for really little dogs to take on the planes. It has air holes and everything so she can breathe. It's sound proof, to so if Jenny starts crying no on can hear her." Peyton explained.

An hour later, Nathan and Haley joined Payton and Lucas in their room.

"Hey guys, are you okay?" Haley asked hugging Peyton.

"Yeah, just a little shaken." Peyton assured her. The two girls played with Jenny on the floor while Jake and Nathan tried to focus on the basketball game. Finally, Brooke called with news.

"Peyton, I don't know how much longer we can sit in this car and Lucy said she hasn't seen Nikki leave yet. I'm going to have to sneak into your room." Brooke informed them through speaker phone.

"Okay, call Lucy and have her lead you through the hotel. She said she's been working here for a really long time so she knows the entire place." Haley said.

"Right, see you soon." And with that, Brooke hung up and called Lucy right back.

Lucy led Brooke, over the phone, up to the room using back doors and private staircases.

"Thanks, Lucy, you're amazing." Brooke said once she was in the room.

"Sure, anytime." Lucy said as she hung up.

They all managed to get out of the hotel and to Nathan's cabin with out seeing Nikki.

"Great, what do we do now?" Peyton asked as she came into the living room where everyone was sitting.

"We start calling Lawyers, police officers; anyone ho can help us get information on what to do. Nathan brought his laptop so we can go online to get information, to." Haley said. Everyone set to work using the old phone book in the closet to call. By one in the morning, they had an entire trial in order for when they get back. Now all they had to do was get chains on Nikki and get home with out any problems. They had told the officers where they had seen Nikki last, but she could be anywhere now.

"Let's get some rest; we'll need it for tomorrow." Peyton suggested. Everyone agreed and went to their separate rooms.

Haley changed into shorts and a tank top to get into bed. Nathan came out of the bathroom wearing only a pair of boxers.

"Nathan, do you remember when I told you about the other people at the River Court?" Haley asked. He came to lie next to her.

"Yeah, you said you saw people come that you didn't see go." Nathan remembered.

"Yeah, I think they might have something to do with what happened tonight. I mean from Tree Hill, North Carolina to Estes Park, Colorado? Doesn't that seem a little, I don't know, more then just a coincidence?"

"I never thought about it like that." Nathan admitted.

"What if she tries something, though? I mean what if she starts taking things over the line. Like physically hurting people?"

"I don't think it's going to get that far." Nathan rolled over so that his arms were around her. She leaned into him and kissed him.

"You sure?" Haley asked in between kisses.

"I'm sure, and besides, I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I love you too much." Nathan replied.

"Oh, I love you to Nathan." Haley kissed him with all of the love in her heart.

**I don't really like this chapter. It was really dark and gloomy. They get more DRAMATIC in the next chapter and that's all I'm saying. If you want spoilers (and haven't already gotten them…or even if you have and want more detail…wink…) just say the word! Review Review Review!**

**XOXO**

**Emily**


	18. Disaster

The next morning they all woke up to the sound of a ringing phone.

"This had better be important." Haley mumbled.

"Shit," Nathan rolled over and started banging on the wall to Jake and Peyton's room. Haley rolled over Nathan and pressed her ear to the wall.

"Shh," Haley put her finger to her mouth and closed her eyes on concentration.

"Haley James? Are you eaves dropping?" Nathan said scandalously. Haley gave him a look that said 'What the hell do you think?' and turned away.

**In Jake and Peyton's Room**

"Hello?" Jake growled into the phone. Who, in their right minds, would call at five in the morning?

"Mr. Jegelski?" (AN/ I have no idea how to spell that so just work with me!) A man on the other end of the phone asked.

"Uh, last time I checked, yeah." Jake replied still half asleep and still half in his dream.

"Right, this is Abe Smart. I am your lawyer for the case over full custody Jenny Jagelski." Mr. Smart said. People like this were way too rich and famous to know that _normal _people sleep in past six.

"Jake, what's going on?" Peyton mumbled.

"Hang on," Jake said to Mr. Smart, "Peyt, it's the lawyer for Jenny." Jake was now fully awake.

"Ugh!" Peyton slammed her head back on the pillow and ran into Brooke's room to get back to sleep.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, what the hell is going on in there?" Brooke screamed.

"God, you are so not a morning person." Peyton replied.

"Peyton! I would like an explanation as to why I was woken up at five in the morning!" If they weren't in the middle of no where, Brooke would have woken up every single person from Tree Hill to Charlotte, with out a doubt.

"Brooke, shut the hell up! It's Jake's lawyer from New York! Have you ever heard of a time difference?" Peyton screamed back.

"Oh," Brooke whispered. Peyton brushed past her and flopped down on the bed.

"Holy shit," Lucas whispered from the window.

"What now?" Peyton flipped over and stared at the window. Just then Haley and Nathan burst in.

"Have you seen how much snow there is out side?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, doesn't look like we'll be going anywhere today." Lucas replied.

"Doesn't look like we'll be going anywhere ever," Nathan tried opening the window with absolutely no luck what so ever.

"Guys, Abe just said that if we get out of here with in the next twenty four hours, we can get a trial by Thursday!" Jake said excitedly.

"I hate to be the pessimist, but there's no way, we're getting out of here with in the next 24 hours." Brooke said.

"What the hell? Why not?" Jake yelled.

"Would you just look out the window before you start yelling at me?" Brooke yelled back. Haley sighed and sunk down onto the bed.

"God damn it!" Jake was furious. He didn't know how much longer they would be able to hold off against Nikki. Now they couldn't even run if she found her. It must have snowed the entire night because even when they tried to open the door, snow would tumble in and soak the oak wood floors.

"We have to get out of here." Peyton said simply.

"Peyt, we've been working on this for two hours now. Where are we supposed to go?" Brooke complained. They had started to clear out a path to get to the cars and try to drive out of there.

"Just keep digging," Haley replied.

"Guys! I got to a car!" Haley screamed an hour later. She saw Jake, Nathan and Lucas's heads pop up in the door. He was just tall enough to be seen under the snow. They followed the skinny path she had made and found a red car.

"It's mine," Nathan said, "I'll go." He grabbed Haley's shovel and started digging around the car.

"Wait, where are you going?" Haley asked. The others went back inside.

"I'm going into town to get more supplies and help to get us out of here." Nathan explained.

"What? I don't want you to go. Someone else can, just not you. What if something happens?" Haley protested.

"Hales, nothing's going to happen. I promise. I love you." Nathan kissed her and pulled her into his arms.

"I love you to," Haley whispered.

"I'll be back soon." And with that, Nathan opened the car door and pressed on the gas pedal. It took a few minutes to get the engine warmed up but soon after, Nathan was plowing through the snow.

Nathan was driving through town looking for any kind of sign that someone could help. Once he had gotten out of the woods, the roads had cleared up immensely. Suddenly, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Nathan Scott," said the deep woman's voice.

"Yeah, who is this?" Nathan replied trying to focus on the road. Now he knew why they are always telling people to get off the phone when they drive.

"I have your girl friend."

"What? Who the fuck is this?" Nathan started to yell.

"Your friend has my daughter. We'll do a trade."

"Nikki? How did you get my number?"

"I told you, I have your girlfriend."

"That's impossible." Nathan growled.

"Oh yeah?" Nathan heard Haley's voice scream his name.

_Haley_ he thought. And then, everything went black. He heard shattering of glass and scraping metal before the only thing he heard was her, screaming for him.

**AN Dun dun dun! What do you think? That's the kind of drama I was talking about! I'm sorry it was so short I just had to get it out! REVIEW! or I won't update! (actually, yea I will. I wouldn't do that to you)**

**XOXO**

**Emily**


	19. The Day From Hell

**1ThNalEy23: Yeah, but Estes is in the mountains. It's like home of the avalanche. It's totally possible and probably has happened up there more than once. I live in Boulder, Colorado and it's even happened down here so…**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Did you get him?" Ashley asked. She was sitting across from Nikki at the table in their small motel room.

"Yeah, your scream was great," Nikki complimented. Ashley flipped her fire red hair behind her and shrugged.

"It's weird, I can do a perfect imitation of this girl and I've never even met her." Ashley pointed out.

"Well, Nathan fell in love with her and he even thought it was Haley so I think you did fine. You got him to crash, just like we planned."

"So what are we going to do now?"

"Just keep killing them off until Jake has no one to run to." Nikki explained.

"But you can't keep making them crash by telling them you have their loved one. I can only do so many voices!" Ashley protested.

"We'll figure something out; at least I know I will." Nikki snickered and pulled out her phone. She had plans to make.

"God, where is he?" Haley asked for the third time that night. Nathan had left three hours ago and it was starting to get dark.

"Hales, I'm sure he's fine. He probably is just taking a long time to find someone to help." Peyton reassured her even though she was starting to worry herself. This wasn't like Nathan; usually he would have called already. Lucas heard the phone ring and got up to get it.

"Hello…yes…why…Oh my god…thank you." Lucas hung up and ran back into the room.

"It's Nathan, he's in the hospital." Lucas said grabbing his coat and keys. Haley gasped and burst into tears. Some how they managed to get everyone to the hospital, including Jenny. Haley had stopped crying long enough to ask what happened and once Lucas finished his story, she burst back into fits of bawling.

"Hales, Nathan's strong. He'll pull through this; he wouldn't leave you even if he was a second from death." Jake assured her. Haley flew out of the car before Lucas had even thought of stopping. Brooke and Peyton sped out after her as soon as Lucas had slowed down enough.

"I'm looking for Nathan Scott." Haley cried to the receptionist.

"He's in room 204 but he's not out of surgery yet. You may go up and wait in that waiting room if you like." She said. Haley ran to the elevators just as the rest of the group came running in.

"Haley! Haley wait up!" Peyton yelled after her. There was no one in the waiting room when they arrived. They chose the furthest corner and all sat down. No one spoke, all in their own thoughts. They heard footsteps and six very anxious heads snapped up. It was a doctor.

"Are you here for Molly Shepard's?" the doctor asked. Haley started to cry harder and while everyone else shook their heads no.

"What if he's not okay?" Haley whimpered.

"He will be, Hales. I promise." Brooke reached over and squeezed her knee. Finally, another doctor came down the hall from what looked like the direction of 204.

"Are you here for Nath…" the doctor started but couldn't finish before six 'yes's' interrupted him. They all rushed over, crowding him with questions of concern. Haley was too broken to say or do anything other then wait. She couldn't even get up and walk over to them.

"Okay, Nathan's going to be fine. He'll need time to recover but he's going to be okay. Thankfully he was on the opposite side of the car when the other car hit him so there is minimal damage in this kind of situation. He broke both of his legs and got a minor concussion. He'll need a few days to recover enough to get home but he is awake and ready for visitors." Dr. Phillips said. Brooke squealed and ran over to Haley.

"I told you, I told you! He only has a minor concussion and broke both his legs!" Brooke was crying with joy.

"Really, really!" Haley screamed.

"You may go see him now, just a few at a time." Dr. Phillips received six very relieved thank you's and walked off.

"Haley, you should go see him first." Peyton pushed her into the room.

"Haley," Nathan said with as much strength as he could muster.

"Nathan!" Haley practically screamed. She ran over to him and jumped on the bed. It didn't matter that Nathan was in pain at the sudden movement he was just so happy to have her in his arms again.

"How did you get away from Nikki?" Nathan asked.

"What are you talking about? I was never with that bitch." Haley replied.

"What!" Nathan practically yelled.

"Nathan, what are you talking about?" Haley jumped off at the sudden change of emotion.

"She called me and said that you were with her. I heard you screaming! And that's when I crashed." Nathan explained.

"Holy shit, I knew it. Do you see what she did? She pretended to have me so that you would freak out and crash! She's trying to kill all of us so that Jake has to give up and give her Jenny." Haley cried.

"Haley you're over reacting again. Nikki hasn't done anything life threatening yet." Nathan mumbled. Haley noticed that he was drifting back into sleep.

"No, you're not in the hospital because Nikki just didn't trick you into crashing the car because she didn't pretend to be holding me hostage because she really doesn't want Jenny for herself." Haley argued.

"Right," Nathan said. He was barely audible by now. Haley sighed and lay down next to him resting her head on his chest, letting herself fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. Everyone decided to wait before going in to see Nathan. Lucas poked his head in just to make sure that he was really okay. Nurses rolled up cots for them to sleep on in the waiting room far in the corner, out of everyone's way.

"You stay in the car. I'll call you if I need back up." Nikki said before she slammed the door in Ashley's face. They had just gotten to the hospital and Nikki was ready to kick someone's ass.

"Hello, I'm looking for Nathan Scott." She said to the receptionist.

"Yes, room 204. You're just in time. I just got word that he was awake. But, you might want to wait until tomorrow to see him; he'll be sleeping like a rock tonight." The woman said.

"Of course, thank you." Nikki said sweetly. She checked behind her to make sure Ashley had followed orders. She had. Nikki took her time getting up to the second floor and then over to 204. She opened the door to see Nathan sleeping and Haley, awake, drawing circles on his chest. Nikki closed the door carefully and crept over to the others. She was closest to Brooke Davis, The Preppy Princess of Tree Hill High. _I might as well get her over with first. She won't put up a fight._ Nikki thought. She pressed her hand over Brooke's mouth right under her nose so that she couldn't breathe. Brooke's brow furrowed before she started slashing around. Her eyes flew open and she tried to push Nikki off. She watched as the weak girl thrashed at a decreasing pace. Nikki let a little laugh escape her lips before she could stop it. Peyton woke up and looked over at Brooke.

"No!" she screamed. Nikki looked up and let go of Brooke ready to run. Haley came out of Nathan's room to see what had caused Peyton's scream. She grabbed Nikki's arms and spun her around.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Haley yelled.

"Nothing, I just want my daughter back." Nikki smiled.

"Nikki?" Jake asked. He saw Brooke gasping for air and connected the loose ends. Peyton got up and slapped Nikki with all of the strength in her body.

"Get away from here! You are never getting Jenny! You don't deserve her you slut." Peyton spat.

"Sticks and stones, bitch." Nikki retorted. Peyton swung at her, causing Nikki to loose her balance and crash to the ground with blood streaming from her mouth.

"You're disgusting. It will take Jenny her whole life of showers to be clean of you." Peyton kicked her and went back to Brooke.

"Jake, I still love you. We can do this together. No one has to get hurt." Nikki coughed. Jake burst into laughter.

"You think I'm coming back to you after all of this? You're pathetic, you know that? You tried, unsuccessfully, to kill two of my best friends, you _tried_ to get _my_ daughter, you have been stalking us for the last two years, and once we get back to Tree Hill it won't matter how hard you try because there's no way you're breaking out of jail." Jake said still laughing.

"Jake…" Nikki just wasn't giving up.

"No, I'm not done yet. After jail, you're being put into an insane asylum for uncontrollable stalking." Jake informed her.

"How do you know?" Nikki regained her strength.

"Wait, you thought I was just going to sit back and watch you get closer and closer everyday to my baby without doing anything?" Jake laughed again, "You're dumber than even I thought." He turned to Peyton and kissed her passionately right there. Peyton wrapped her arms around Jake's neck and pulled him closer. Nikki screamed and ran out. They all got up and went into Nathan's room to explain why they had woken him up.

"This was such a long night, I'm going to bed." Peyton complained and went back to her cot. Jenny started crying, there was no way anyone was getting sleep tonight.

**Yay! I had to get that chapter out. I bet you ALL thought Nikki really did have Haley didn't you!Just admit it,it's okay.I don't think there'll be anymore Nikki but you never know…Let me know if you want spoilers and I'll find a way to get them to you. Keep reviewing! **

**XOXO**

**Emily**


	20. Planning Periods

Peyton, Jenny and Jake fell asleep back out on the cots; Haley climbed back into bed with Nathan, while Brooke and Lucas tore down the curtains and slept on the floor. The next morning, they all woke up from the sunshine streaming through the windows with no curtains.

"Great, real smart." Nathan complained to Brooke.

"Shut up," Brooke retorted.

"I'm so ready to get home." Haley mumbled more to herself than anyone else. Peyton, Jake and Jenny scrambled into the room with everyone else.

"We still have another night to spend here. Want to see if we can get more reservations at the Stanley?" Jake suggested.

"What about the trial?" Lucas asked.

"I called Abe last night and he said that since we had another incident with Nikki then we could have an extension on the date. We've got time." Jake explained. They all agreed and found nurses to make sure Nathan could leave. The doctors checked on Nathan while they prepared to leave and gave Haley the medicine and wheel chair for Nathan.

"Lucy!" they all cried when they entered the hotel.

"Hey guys! Oh my God! What happened?" she asked when she saw Nathan.

"Car crash." Nathan said simply.

"That's horrible, but I got you guys the best rooms we have. They're sweets that are the size of pent houses on the top floor." Lucy said giving them their keys.

"Awesome! Thanks so much, you really saved our lives." Peyton said.

"Any time, I was glad to. This job gets so boring after a while; I needed something to make this different." Lucy shooed them away and went back to her work, a smile plastered on her face.

There were only two sweets on the top floor.

"We'll take the couch if you want." Peyton compromised.

"Oh no we won't. We're splitting up girls and guys." Jake informed her.

"The hell we are!" Haley protested.

"It's not like you'll be getting any tonight." Lucas said. Haley was about to retort when Brooke grabbed her arm.

"It's okay, we haven't had a girl's night in a while." Brooke said.

"Fine," Haley handed over the medicine to Lucas and dragged her bags into the master bedroom.

"So explain to me again why we're not sleeping with the girls." Nathan said. It was now the middle of the night and Nathan was missing Haley, a lot.

"Nate, for the twelfth time. You're really hurt, we need to talk about the plan, and the girls can't be around for that." Jake explained again.

"So let's plan." Nathan teased.

"Well we were until you asked why we had to do this again." Lucas joked.

Meanwhile, Brooke, Haley and Peyton were doing an abs and buns of steal work out with Cindy Standford on the T.V.

"Come one Brooke, this was your idea! Don't give up now." Haley pulled Brooke up off of the couch and back towards the screen.

"Remind me never to do any kind of work out with you two again." Brooke complained.

"Well, if you don't work out with us, then you'll have no one to do it with." Peyton said.

"Exactly," Brooke flipped off the T.V and flopped back onto the bed.

"I miss Nathan," Haley complained.

"You really love him, don't you." Peyton commented.

"Yeah, I do. All of those other guys don't match up at all." Haley replied. "What about you and Jake?"

"I would go to the end of the world if that was where he was. Plus Jenny is too cute not to love." Peyton said.

"You can say that again." Brooke agreed.

"How are you and Lucas going?"

"Oh man, I can't imagine not being with him. I mean the first sixteen years of my life seem meaningless because I wasn't with him. And the sex is great." Brooke laughed.

"That's great, we're all falling in love together!" Haley squealed. They all laughed and fell back to watch ILove Lucy rerunns.

**This was jut a filler chapter. Tomorrow they get back but I had to put the 'plan' in there somewhere. Review Review Review! By the way, does anyone know what a 'one shot story' is? I keep seeing that but I don't know what it is! So confusing!**

**XOXO**

**Emily**


	21. Best Show Ever

**Angel6: thank you so much for the review! I luv ya!**

**Lovelol: Yeah, I have no idea! I think it means Author Update but don't count on it. Lol.**

**Jacqueline22393: thanks, I never would have figured that out. Lol.**

**Sorry if I didn't reply to your review. My email won't let me check anymore! Damn computers. Lol. Keep Reviewing!**

They woke up early the next morning to get a head start on the road. Four more hours and they would have made it but Brooke and Haley **had** to pee.

"Guys, if we don't stop now, I'm peeing in your car." Haley threatened to the phone.

"Only four more hours." Nathan replied calmly.

"What!" Haley screamed, "There's no way I'm making it."

"How long? What did he say?" Brooke pleaded.

"Four hours!" Haley yelled. Brooke let out a frustrated groan while Peyton burst into laughter. Brooke shot her a look that said, _You know how I get when I have to pee._ Peyton shut up immediately.

"I can't hold it anymore!" Haley yelled. Peyton really didn't want to have to clean up Haley's pee so she made a sharp left turn into the gas station.

"Damn it!" Jake exclaimed following the girls into the gas station. Haley and Brooke jumped out of the car before Peyton had stopped and raced into the bathroom. Nathan had never seen them run so fast in his life.

"Guess they really had to go." He commented.

"Yeah, guess so." Peyton agreed.

"So what do you think Haley and Brooke would like more, Phantom of the Opera or Cats?" Lucas brought up casually.

"Phantom of the Opera by a mile." Peyton replied, "Why?"

"Just wondering, what about you?" Lucas asked.

"Do I look like a Cats person?" Peyton joked. Lucas shook his head and went back to his car when he saw the other two girls coming back.

That spring, Nathan's legs had healed, (AN I know no one's legs could heel that fast but that's not the point), Brooke wasn't scared of being alone anymore, Haley and Peyton opened a new club called Tric, Jake and Lucas just finished looking at the JV players that might have to take Tim's spot on the line up if he didn't improve his jump shot. They were all hanging out at Nathan's apartment watching movies.

"So we have a surprise for you." Nathan said just as the credits were coming on from Two Fast Two Furious.

"Really? What would that be?" Haley asked kissing him gently on his neck.

"We're going to a show tomorrow." Lucas filled in, noticing Nathan getting a little caught up to answer.

"What show?" Peyton asked.

"The Phantom of the Opera," Jake informed her.

"Really?" all three girls said at once.

"Yeah and we're going tomorrow. The theater is in Charlotte so be ready by six." Nathan said.

"Sorry guys, we have to go!" Brooke said jumping off Lucas's lap.

"What? Where?" Lucas protested.

"Shopping!" Haley called over her shoulder before she slammed the door.

"We so brought that on ourselves." Jake moaned.

"This is great! I needed an excuse to go shopping again. I haven't been in two whole weeks!" Brooke exclaimed.

"No, how dare you." Haley mocked her. They found a Dior store first and decided to check it out. Haley found her dream dress. It was black and flowed down to her feet, clinging to her curves perfectly. The straps looped around her neck but were low through her chest. There were tiny sequins sewn in on the neck line. They paid on Haley's dad's credit card, used only for emergencies or in their everyday case, shopping and moved on to the Gucci store. Peyton's dress was royal blue and wrapped around her like a sarong to just above her knees. It was strapless but had a sliver lining on the top. Brooke, ready to get her own dress, marched them on to Armani after paying. Brooke found a white strapless flower print gown that fit like a corset down to her waist and then flowed out around her toes. Three pairs of shoes, three manicures and pedicures, three waxes, and three massages, all paid for by the guys, later they were ready by 6:01.

"Wow, this has to be a record, Brooke Davis." Lucas kissed her. Brooke pulled him closer and deepened the kiss.

"Brooke made us get an early start. We got up at six and were at the mall by eight." Haley complained.

"Yeah, but we all slept through our massages. They were amazing!" Peyton added.

"Okay, let's go." Jake, the mom of the group, ushered them out the door.

The seats they got at the theater were right in the middle of the bottom floor. Nathan made sure there wasn't anyone tall sitting in front of them so they had prefect seats. The lights dimmed and the show started.

Before the lights came on for the half time break, the scene changed and Nathan, Lucas and Jake went on stage.

"We'll be right back," Lucas whispered.

"What are they doing?" Peyton laughed. The three girls just watched as the loves of their lives went on stage.

"Please excuse this interruption. My name is Nathan Scott, this is my brother Lucas Scott, and our best friend Jake Jegelski." Nathan started into the microphone.

"Before the show continues, we would like to say a few words to the three most beautiful girls in the world." Lucas continued. Lucas and Nathan stepped back from the microphone while Jake stepped up.

"About a year ago, the most important thing in my life was my beloved daughter Jenny. Her mom walked out on us and so she was all I had. I became friends with this amazing girl and she helped me through keeping Jenny safe. For that, I will always owe her." Jake paused while the crowd laughed, "We first started dating when I got back from Florida and things simply escalated. Before I knew it, I was in love with her. Will Peyton Sawyer please come up here?" Jake asked. Peyton whipped a tear away from her eyes and got on stage. They kissed and stepped back so that Lucas could start.

"When I first joined the basketball team at Tree Hill High, it was all about me being able to beat my brother. That hasn't changed much. But then, I met this girl, there isn't even a word to explain her. On our first date, she got me drunk and made me get a tattoo." Lucas stopped and again, everyone laughed, "But after a while, things happened and we grew really far apart. I made some of the biggest mistakes in my life my letting that happen. However, being the wonderful forgiving woman she is, she forgave me and that's when I realized that this was the only girl for me. Brooke Davis, would you please come join me?" Lucas asked. Brooke slowed her bawling and ran as fast as her stilettos would carry her up to Lucas. She flew into his arms and kissed him with all of the love in her heart. Then, Nathan stepped up.

"Before I met her, I was an ass. Simple as that. I would go around getting anything I wanted from girls. We were both crazy in that way but once we found each other, we didn't need that anymore. All we needed was each other. Around Christmas, I realized that I was falling for this girl and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, even if she didn't feel the same way. The next week, I got in a car crash and the last thing I saw before I did was her beautiful smiling face and wonderful laugh." Nathan looked up to see most of the crowd in tears. Smiling to himself, he went on, "Now, things are different. Now, she is the first thing I think of when I wake up, the last thing I think of before I go to sleep and most of the night, I'm dreaming about her. Haley James, will you come up here?" Nathan asked. Haley shot out of her seat and flung herself into Nathan's arms. He held her close for a while before stepping back.

"And now we have one last question for you," Lucas announced. Two men brought out two extra microphones and gave them to Lucas and Jake. Nathan knelt down in front of Haley, Lucas in front of Brooke and Jake in front of Peyton. They pulled out small black velvet boxes from their pockets and held them out.

"Will you marry me?" They all asked. Three cries of 'yes!' filled the air. The audience let out a huge sigh and broke into applause. This was the best show, most of them had ever seen.

**Yay! This was the next to last chapter. I'm going to write an epilogue so you don't have to worry. I liked this chapter a lot. Lol. Tell me what you think!**

**XOXO**

**Emily**


	22. Epilogue

**Angle6: Thank you so much! Yeah, I'm sad this is the last chapter to and I don't know it I want to write a sequel. Even if I do, I don't know what would happen. **

**So here it is folks! The last chapter!  Sad even for me.**

"Haley, I can't believe you're getting married!" Brooke cried. They were in the back getting ready to walk down the isle for Haley. This would be the third time for them together. Brooke decided to get married first, they already had on the way and Brooke didn't want to look fat so they had to move fast. She held it in a beautiful church in New York. Brooke's parents paid for most of the guest's air fare, what else would they do with their money? Peyton had her wedding in an amazing garden off the coast of North Carolina. The reception and party was held at the Ritz Carlton hotel near by. Now, it was Haley's turn. Jenny was the flower girl, since now she could walk, and Max was the ring barer. Max was Brooke and Lucas's son. He was born three weeks before the wedding so Karen would be helping him. Since Haley's parents didn't give a shit about her, Keith would be walking down the isle and Haley had to admit, she was happier it was him then her real dad.

"I know, but I couldn't have any better bride's maids." Haley said they all squealed as the music started playing.

"Are you ready for this?" Peyton asked.

"More then ever," Haley pushed them out the door and looked once again in the mirror.

"Haley, you look amazing." Karen said, holding Max in her arms.

"Aw, thanks. I don't think I've ever been more nervous in my life."

"You'll do fine. Nathan's lucky; you're going to be a wonderful wife."

"Thank you. Now you better go! People are waiting for me." Haley laughed. She waited for the music by the door with Keith and when the doors opened, and she saw Nathan standing at the end of the isle, all her nerves from before drifted away. All she wanted to do was run down kick off her heels and jump into his arms. Keith took her arm and they started to walk. It was the longest 20 yards in her life. People gasped when she walked by at how beautiful she looked.

Nathan stood at the alter, staring at the closed doors. It was the longest thirty seconds in his life before the doors opened. There she was. She was amazing. He couldn't wait to have her in his arms again. Once he saw her in that dress, he just wanted to get her out of it. She smiled at him and he winked back. Both of their hearts pounding; full of love.

The ceremony lasted no more than ten minutes before Haley and Nathan were pronounced husband and wife. The dinner party was held at the St. Regis hotel on the beach in Kuna, Hawaii.

"Where are Brooke and Peyton?" Haley asked Nathan just as they were sitting down for dinner. Everyone was coming up to take pictures of the newlyweds.

"Probably with Lucas and Jake," Nathan said. Haley sighed and went back to her dinner. A few minutes later, the four came bursting in and took their seats at Haley and Nathan's table.

"Where have you guys been?" Haley asked.

"We had to get some stuff taken care of." Peyton said. Haley decided to let it go for now. After dinner, they danced the rest of the night. People kept coming up to take pictures of Nathan and Haley before they left. Brooke and Lucas kept disappearing to do God knows what, while Jenny helped Max dance.

"I think it's time for us to get out of here." Nathan whispered into Haley's ear. A slow song was playing and they were in the middle of the dance floor together.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked seductively.

"I can think of better things to do right now,"

"Really, like what?"

"Like this," Nathan bent down and kissed Haley lightly on the lips. He could tell she didn't want him to stop but he pulled away anyway.

"Well then, let's go." Haley pulled him out the door to the ball room and led him to the elevators. As soon as the doors slid shut, they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"Damn it," Haley mumbled as the doors opened. They walked to the suit on that floor, noticing a single rose on the door. Haley gave Nathan a quizzical look before opening the door. She gasped. The lights were off but the windows open letting the moon light stream in. The sound of the far off ocean filled the room. There were sets of three white candles in every corner of the room. Rose petals were scattered all over the floor and bed. There was the sweet aroma of vanilla and rose everywhere. Nathan looked at Haley as a single tear dropped from her eyes.

"Haley, there's no one in the world who I would rather spend the rest of my life with. I love you, more than anything." Nathan said. Before he let her reply, he kissed her with all of the love in his heart. They spent the rest of the night in that room together. They didn't notice it until the next morning that there was an envelope taped to the mirror of the bathroom with a card in side that said:

_There will never be two people that should be together more than you. _

Haley could tell that it was Lucas's hand writing. Below it, in Brooke's lettering, it said:

_Except maybe us._

**That's all folks! I might start a sequel some time in the near future. It will be a high school reunion with lots of Drama! Let me know it you want me to keep you posted. Thanks for sticking with me through this story! **

**XOXO**

**Emily**

**Major love props to:**

**Angel6**

**1ThNalEy23**

**Daddyzangel108**

**Babybee13**

**I love you guys, thanks so much!**


	23. Author's Note 2

**Hey guys! Sorry if you thought this was going to be another chapter. I have another story going that I haven't worked on for a really long time. It starts with Haley standing at Nathan's front door after the season 2 finale. Which was awesome if I do say so myself. Anyway, it's called Mending The Heart. It's another Naley with lots of Jeyton and Brucas. Check it out if you want! I'm going to start working on it again. There's a little Nikki in it to but that just starts it off and then you don't really ever see her again. But, there has to be someone to poop on the party right? (Isn't that what Chris is for?) Please check it out!**

**XOXO**

**Emily**


End file.
